Rising and Falling
by AnakinCaffrey
Summary: Anakin is drawn to love, which is going against the Jedi way. He was hurt before and isn't quite sure whether or not he'll be hurt again. Title may change... RxR please.
1. Coming Home for Another Mission

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

It felt so nice to be home after such a long mission. This war was getting slightly out of hand as the days went on. Coruscant isn't my true home, but over the years, it became almost like Tatooine. Of course, Coruscant was so much better in many ways. It wasn't dry and full of sand, that's for sure.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and I had just returned from a droid invasion on Mandalore. Of course, Obi-Wan couldn't resist a visit to his favorite Duchess Satine. He was extremely enthusiastic about heading out. It took three weeks to finally get the place cleaned out and cleaned up.

I walked into my quarters, figuring I could have a few minutes to rest. My body ached from the fighting. I got blasted in the side after being surrounded and alone. Yes, I managed to kill them all eventually, but one blast got past my lightsaber defense. I trudged over to my bed and lay down. My eyes closed and I believed that I was in complete peace.

I felt myself drifting off into sleep when a knock made me jump. "Master?"

I sighed and got off of the bed. I walked over to the door and hit the button to open it. "Yes?"

Ahsoka Tano, my young Togruta Padawan, was standing outside of my room. She looked up at me, since I was a bit taller than her. "Did I wake you, Master?"

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Do you need something?"

"The Council wishes to speak with you."

Of all times... "Thank you, Ahsoka." I stepped across the threshold and began my journey toward the Council's chamber.

It took about three minutes to get there. I took a deep breath, wondering what the Council wanted to talk to me about. I felt so many different emotions pent up inside this room. There was sorrow, happiness, and a mild anger. What was going on? I walked into the grand chamber to see Obi-Wan, Kit Fisto, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Yoda. "Greetings, young Skywalker," Yoda greeted me.

"Master Yoda," I said, bowing. "What is the purpose of my summons?"

"Welcome you back, we do. Another mission, we have for you."

Yoda glanced at Mace Windu, signaling for him to speak. "Skywalker, you and your Padawan will be heading to Felucia in the Outer Rim. Master Secura is in need of your assistance. The droid invasion is heavier there than it was on Mandalore."

Master Windu was checking me for any sign of dismay to leave Coruscant again. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of disturbing me, so I mustered up all of my pride and honor and replied, "When do we leave, Master?"

"First thing in the morning."

I bowed and retreated from the chamber. I heard faint footsteps behind me and I knew exactly who they belonged to. "Ahsoka, we have a mission. We're leaving in the morning."

"Does that mean we will have no time together tonight?"

I turned around and looked down at her. I shrugged. "How about dinner?"

"I hope you aren't cooking. Remember what –"

I cut her off. "Yes, Ahsoka, I remember quite well what happened last time. Believe me, I do not want a repeat of that..."

She smiled widely at me, making my heart beat faster. I absolutely loved her smile. "Anakin?"

"Yes?"

"Will there be time for... _other_ events tonight?"

I frowned. "Probably not, Ahsoka. We need our rest for the morning. The Council just informed me of a massive attack on Felucia. Master Secura will need our best action tomorrow. Snips, you are way too young to even consider doing any of that anyway."

She glared at me for saying she was _'too young'_ and I knew what was coming. "Anakin! I am _not _so young. I'm sixteen years old!" I sighed. This was only the beginning to her rant. "Why do you think I'm too young for everything? I'm a sixteen year old _Jedi_. I think I am quite capable of doing anything!" she all but screamed at me.

I was about to respond, but the Council's chamber door opened. We were probably going to be reprimanded for causing a scene within earshot of them. Master Windu was the first to emerge from the chamber, followed by Obi-Wan and Yoda. "Skywalker, is there a problem?" Master Windu asked.

I glanced at Ahsoka and she glared at me. I felt her nervousness, but she was still upset with me. I held her eyes for a few moments before looking back at the Masters. "No, Master Windu. We just had a small disagreement. I'm sorry that we disturbed you."

Yoda raised his eyebrow at me and then nodded. What was that about?

Master Windu nodded and headed for the room again. Obviously, there was some major conversation going on in there. Yoda followed after Mace, leaving me with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. After the two other Jedi were out of hearing range, Obi-Wan spoke. "What was the problem, Anakin?"

"Nothing, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said. "Master Skywalker just informed me of our mission in the morning."

Obi-Wan then looked at her. His look was totally skeptical. "Why did you mention that Anakin said you're too young? What are you too young for?"

This was the moment that would get us both in trouble. Ahsoka and I had fallen in love several weeks ago. She's been my Padawan for about six months now. Of course, Jedi aren't allowed to love. We were going against the Council and everyone else around us. It wasn't the first time I did this, but Ahsoka didn't know that. We were both afraid of being removed from the Order.

"We were discussing tactics we might use in combat tomorrow. He believes that I'm not old enough to make my own decisions."

Now, I have to admit, I thought Obi-Wan was going to see right through that lie. The way he looked was extremely doubtful, but if it had come from me, he wouldn't have believed it. Coming from the lips of Ahsoka's honest and beautiful mouth, Obi-Wan believed her. He nodded at her and then turned his attention to me. "Anakin, you had better get some rest. You're going to be on Felucia for quite some time."

I sighed. "Yes, Master. I'm going to my quarters. If you need me, _please_, feel free to _hesitate_ on calling for my assistance." Obi-Wan chuckled a bit and Ahsoka raised her eye markings – clearly not understanding what I just said.

"All right, Anakin, rest well. I may not see you before you leave tomorrow, so may the Force be with you and with you, Ahsoka."

"Thank you, Master," Ahsoka and I spoke simultaneously. He retreated back to the chamber, leaving Ahsoka and I alone. _Again..._

"Snips –"

"_Master._"

I hated when she called me 'Master.' I know she's supposed to as a form of respect for rank, but I don't like it. I love her and she shouldn't have to call me what everyone else does. When she refers to me as 'Master,' I feel like she's my slave. Of course, that always brings back harsh memories of my childhood on Tatooine...

I realized that I had been silent too long. I felt Ahsoka's gaze on me and I felt building sadness inside her. I felt the deep frown on my face, knowing that was the reason for her sadness. I still didn't say anything. I was going to apologize to her for getting us into this situation, but that one single word forced me to remain mute.

I completely zoned out. I felt like I was in another world – or time. The stars were shining brighter and I was lying in the sands of Tatooine. My mother, Shmi Skywalker, came out of our hut, which she would inhabit with my stepfather, Cliegg Lars. "_Master!" _she called out to me. I sat up and looked at my mother, who was being torn into pieces.

I was broken from that short visualization when I felt the presence of many beings around me. I opened my eyes slowly to see blurry figures all around me. I was lying on the ground. What had happened? I heard several voices at once and hardly registered one. "Anakin, are you well?"

"What happened to him, Tano?"

"Skywalker, what happened?"

Other people were talking around me. I couldn't comprehend their conversations, but I picked up on a small feminine voice that was apparently right next to me.

"Master, are you okay?"

I blinked several times and, once I regained my vision, looked around me. All the Masters from the Council, Jedi who were lounging around the temple, and Ahsoka were surrounding me. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened," I responded.

Yoda looked at me strangely. What was going on with him lately? Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked as if they had something to say, but Yoda interrupted their chances. "Skywalker, a vision you had?"

I stared at the short green Jedi. "Master, I don't think this was a vision. It... appeared as if it were something from the past."

"What was it?" several voices asked at once. The only Jedi that hadn't asked that question were Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka. I clutched my head in my hands. A massive headache was beginning to form, and quite frankly, I don't know how much more of these questions I could answer.

"Leave," Yoda spoke aloud. Within seconds, everyone except for Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were out of sight. "Permitted to stay they are, if you wish."

"They can stay," I answered.

Obi-Wan helped me get to my feet and Ahsoka looked extremely worried. Yoda sensed this and turned to her. "Why the worried feeling, young one?"

"I... I was concerned that Master Skywalker was harmed. I didn't want anything to happen to my Master." I looked at Ahsoka and she glanced back. We had a lot to talk about later, given I read her face correctly.

"Master Yoda... I actually think I'm going to go lie down for a bit," I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

Yoda nodded at me. "Talk later, we may. Rest now, you shall. A big day, tomorrow is."

Obi-Wan's eyebrow was raised, but I knew Ahsoka and I needed to have a conversation before we left in the morning. Knowing how battles usually go, it could be hours to days before we were alone again to privately talk. I began walking down the Jedi filled hallway and almost made it out of the temple and then I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Master, are you all right?"

"Stop calling me that," I said harshly. I turned to her and smacked her hand away from me. She flinched at my touch and I felt horrible. My mechanical hand was quite a bit stronger than my human hand. I must have hurt her quite a bit for her to flinch like she did. "Ahsoka, I'm –"

She shushed me and said, "Anakin, I'm sorry. I know that the 'Master' terminology disturbs you, but I have to use it around the other Jedi. Don't you think they would catch on if I started walking around saying 'Anakin' all the time?"

I sighed. "Good point..." I glanced behind her and to the sides and, seeing no one around, I whispered, "I love you."

She smiled up at me. "And I love you, too, Anakin."


	2. Only Human

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Remind me why we were assigned this mission?" Ahsoka hollered at me.

We had arrived on Felucia about an hour ago, and we were already waist high in battles. There was no time to rest and the clones were getting injured hastily. "Snips, just get through it. We'll be finished eventually," I replied.

Aayla Secura was off in left-field fighting a mob of super battle droids. Ahsoka was fighting all the standard droids. I was taking out the cannons and such. Leave it up to The Chosen One to do all the hard work. I was seriously beginning to doubt that prophecy's truth.

Ever since... well, Padme, I've doubted my strengths. She brought out all the weakness in me. Maybe that's why our relationship hadn't worked so well.

I had proposed to Padme when I was twenty and she accepted. We were a day away from being wed secretly on Naboo when she decided I wasn't good enough for her. She had been seeing other men while she was with me, and came to the conclusion that I wasn't good enough for her. I guess being a major Senator had brainwashed all the sense in her mind.

Obviously, that left me insecure and alone for about five and a half years when I received Ahsoka Tano as my Padawan. I have to admit, I wasn't very happy that day. Obi-Wan had tricked me and I wasn't too fond of his trickery. He had signed me up for a Padawan learner knowing that I was in full disagreement on the matter.

I now realize that his trickery has made me the happiest man in the galaxy. Ahsoka is the most amazing person in the world. The only bad thing is that I go on living each day believing she's going to do the same thing that Padme did to me.

"Skywalker, behind you!" Master Secura exclaimed.

I was too lost in thought to realize that we were still under attack. All the memories of Padme caused me to drown, making me lose focus of reality. I turned around, ignited my lightsaber, and sliced a droid in half. These droids were beginning to get restless. It's not like they can actually be restless, since they aren't human, but they were persistent when advancing against the Jedi.

Ahsoka's presence came close to me and I realized that she was worried about me. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

I looked down at my Padawan. "Yes. I'm sorry. I was…_distracted_ momentarily."

She looked skeptical, but I had been distracted. "Tell me later?" she asked.

I sighed. "Maybe."

**Twenty Hours Later**

"When do we get to go home, Master?" Ahsoka looked up at me. We were now inside of a hidden enclave on Felucia. We'd been stuck here for hours and most of the troops were beginning to lose hope. Aayla was attempting to form a master plan that would thrust us into victory, but I was beginning to doubt that possibility. Ahsoka was sitting on the floor of the cave, leaning against the wall.

"Whenever we win or die, Ahsoka."

Her expression became solemner upon hearing my reply. "That's something exciting to look forward to..."

I glanced away from her and to Aayla and her troops. Well, the remaining troops. We had six hundred clones with us. Two hundred survived the first attack, fifty survived the second, and who knows how many will survive after the third attack. "Anakin, come here," Aayla beckoned after she caught me looking at her.

I moved away from the cave's wall and made my way over to her. I hoped that she had something new to share with us. Ahsoka needed some inspiration and I just needed a tactic to inspire her. "Yes, Master?"

She glanced at me. "We may have a plan, but it mainly includes you..."

My eyes met hers. "Brief me."

**Fifty Minutes Later.**

_"This sounds completely stupid, Master! Get back here!" _Ahsoka barked at me over our comlinks.

"Glad you think so," I said, grunting. It was hard to reply to her at the moment. I was navigating the tree-like landforms of the planet. There was a mist, so I was covered nicely.

I was to distract the droids for a while, killing as many as possible. Once I saw an opening for the troops to begin their attack, I would signal them. For the time being, I was on my own. Ahsoka wasn't very happy with the plan. I told Aayla to wait until I was gone to brief her on it. Of course, I was long out of her sensing range, so I was free to do what I needed without her following and endangering herself.

Aayla, Ahsoka, and the rest of the troops didn't know where the Separatist base was, but she sent me out to scout rather than her troops, which were limited.

I was jumping from tree-plant to tree-plant quietly. I was thankful for that because no droid would be able to hear me. That lasted for a while until I stepped on a branch that decided it wanted to snap... Of course, I was about twenty meters in the air...

I fell to the ground, but the Force eased the pain that was surely to have occurred upon hitting the ground from that distance. "Jedi!" I heard a droid yell. Within seconds, there were several blasts being fired in my direction. I felt them all through the Force before they had the chance to hit me. I ignited my lightsaber and started to deflect the blasts.

The droids were beginning to surround me, so I decided to switch to offensive, rather than staying on the defensive. I began destroying as many droids as I could at once. I was slicing and Force-pushing as many as I could. I was beginning to lose hope that I would leave this fight alive. The droids were circling me, both super and standard.

"General!" The clones had arrived. They shouldn't be here right now, but I'm assuming they'd protect me first. That was one of the things I didn't like about leading these guys. They'll die for anything and anyone without taking their own lives into consideration.

I looked back at them – two scouts. They had probably been here since we sent the scouts out two weeks ago. We lost all contact with them, but I had apparently just found them. Both scouts and I had successfully deactivated the droids by forcefully annihilating them. "Thank you, scouts," I said, praising them. "What are your names and ranks?"

The scout colored in green saluted me. "Lieutenant Jeremiah, reporting for duty, sir."

I nodded my head and glanced at the other trooper, colored in gray. "Lieutenant Marcus, also reporting for duty, sir."

"Well, lieutenants, thank you for saving my life. How long have you been on Felucia?"

Jeremiah spoke first, "General, we've been stranded here for about twelve days. We lost contact with the Jedi Council and the Chancellor around that time. We successfully scouted out the planet, finding the Separatist base in the process."

"You found the base?" I asked. "Where?"

"It's on the southern end of the planet, hidden in a mass of those tree-plant things."

I hit the button on my comlink to connect with Aayla and Ahsoka. _"Aayla here."_

"Aayla, I just –"

_"Skywalker, where are you?"_

I sighed. "Aayla, I found the missing scouts we sent to search the area. They are certainly alive and have also located the Separatist base."

_"Send me your coordinates, Skywalker. Tell the men that we'll make sure they get off of this planet soon, but for now, we're going to need all the help we can get. Once we take out the base, we can leave." _

I sent the coordinates to Aayla. "Yes, Master."

_"Skywalker, stay put. We will be arriving at your location momentarily."_

I nodded and shut off the comlink. I turned to Jeremiah and Marcus. "We're going to wait for Aayla to arrive with my Padawan and the remainder of our troops."

"Master Secura is here? And how many troops do you have?" Marcus asked.

I laughed. "Yes, Master Secura is here. We have fifty troops left." I could feel the anxiousness building inside of Marcus. It seemed that he had some attraction towards Aayla. Of course, I didn't mind. He's a human. He can have attachments, unlike us Jedi. I've been breaking the rules for a while now...

Marcus was silent in his bliss, so Jeremiah took over the conversation. "Sir, what's the plan when Master Secura and the rest arrive?"

I replied, "We're going to destroy anything and everything. Leave nothing alive. Simple enough and easily accomplished."

I felt Jeremiah's unease at that statement. I didn't think the plan was all that complicated, but maybe he thought it was. After all, he's a scout, not a fighter. "Sir, ah, well... I don't feel all that comfortable in a battle zone."

I smiled reassuringly. "Lieutenant, are you good with a blaster?"

"I wouldn't say good, but average, sir."

_Average. _"That'll work." After all, these men were trained to be able to use blasters. These men aren't _average _at blasting. They are actually pretty accurate. Even the newly made clones were accurate. Although, one almost blasted me...

"Ah, sir..." Marcus trailed off.

"Yes, lieutenant?"

"Jeremiah... _really_ isn't good at blasting. Take it from someone who has worked with him for many years. I, however, am a very good aim."

"Well, Marcus, I guess you've just promoted yourself to a mentor. Teach Jeremiah how to use a blaster."

Marcus sighed. "Yes, sir."

It took Aayla, Ahsoka, and the troops about an hour to arrive at our position. Aayla was glad to see the scouts alive and greeted them. Ahsoka and I wandered off to speak for a moment without disturbance. "Anakin..." she trailed off. "Do you know how worried I was when Aayla told me you left?"

Her eyes met mine and I could see all the sorrow within them. She honestly didn't want to be separated from me, no matter how long it was. I sighed. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I needed to go out alone. That way you wouldn't get hurt if I ended up doing something stupid. Don't be angry with Aayla for not telling you before I left. I made her wait until I was a distance away before she told you where I was."

I glanced back at where Aayla was. The scouts were being taught how to aim better and – in Jeremiah's case – how to blast in general. Marcus was right; Jeremiah wasn't a very good aim. Just as I was about to say something to Ahsoka, a blast flew about half an inch in front of my face, causing me to lose my footing momentarily. "Master!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

She got down on the ground next to me, checking for injuries. Jeremiah, Marcus, and the rest ran over to our position. "Skywalker, are you okay?" Aayla asked.

Jeremiah was in total shock at the fact that he could have killed me had the blast been a little less accurate.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said, hurriedly. I didn't like the attention, especially when it was no big deal.

"I'm so sorry, sir. I really need to improve that... I could have killed you!" Jeremiah felt horrible – I could sense it. I got up off the ground.

"No worries, lieutenant," I replied, putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm still alive, fortunately, so no harm done." His sorrow eased very slowly. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with being around me since he almost killed me. I wasn't the kind of person to abandon a trooper in need. "Lieutenant, once we return to Coruscant, we're going to get you some expert training."

Jeremiah saluted me. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

I dismissed the troops, but Aayla and Ahsoka lingered near me. Once the troops were out of hearing range, Aayla decided to speak. "Anakin, that was very kind of you – especially in that situation."

"We're only human. We all make mistakes – some bigger than others, – but that's all right. We live it and get through it."

Aayla nodded at me. She couldn't exactly relate to the 'human mistakes,' but I'm pretty sure she knew what I was talking about. "We need a plan. I'm going to coordinate with the troops, all right?"

I nodded at Aayla. "Yes, Master."

After she walked away, Ahsoka took my hand in hers. "You are the kindest, most amazing person in the galaxy, Anakin. I hope you know that."

I wrapped my hand around hers, weaving our fingers together. "It's all because of you."

She looked up at me and I looked down at her. She gave me a huge smile and I smiled back. Perhaps this love will be better than the last...


	3. Complications

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I woke up the morning after we met up with Anakin again to hear a lot of fighting going on. It wasn't the type we normally hear in a battle zone. The troops were fighting.

We had set up small tree-like tents last night, which were completely uncomfortable. The only thing that made it bearable was that Anakin had stayed with me. I got up off of the ground and walked out into the clearing where a group of troops were standing, bickering like children.

As odd as it was, Anakin and Master Secura were nowhere to be found. I couldn't even feel them in the Force. Perhaps they were just out of reach at the moment, but I couldn't help wondering what was wrong with the troops. "Troopers!" I exclaimed, to no avail.

The boys weren't going to listen to a 'young one.' That was their terminology for me, regardless of whose Padawan I was. Even being the Padawan to The Chosen One meant nothing. I tried to get their attention several other times, still nothing. I ran toward the middle of the group, trying to break up whatever was going on. Instead of letting me pass, I was pushed and shoved out of the way until I finally hit the ground.

I was working on getting up as I heard a lightsaber ignite and a deep voice boom. "_Troopers!_" Immediately after the exclamation, all the commotion died down. A mechanical hand reached down to me, offering help for standing. I took it and looked into the eyes of my Master and lover. I smiled at him, but he wore his trademark frown. He half smiled at me before turning to the group of clones. "Now, what seems to be the trouble here?" Anakin began walking toward the group, trying to split it up. The troops automatically moved in his presence. It was like a magnetic connection. He moved that way and they moved another. After all the standing troopers moved, there were two battered men lying on the ground. It was Captain Rex and a lower ranking clone. "Rex, what's going on?"

Rex stood up and saluted Anakin, "This trooper threatened that he would kill you, sir. We fear he is losing his mind."

Anakin looked back and forth between the two men. It was quite obvious that Rex was telling the truth. Just by looking at the other clone, I could tell he had a wild look in his eye. The look on Anakin's face was unbelievable. He was confused and sympathetic. He wasn't quite sure what to do about the clone. Before Anakin could say anything, Master Secura came out of nowhere. "I have a plan, Skywalker."

All eyes immediately went to Master Secura. It's like she chose the right time to interject so that everyone could focus on her. Even Anakin looked at her, which made me a bit jealous...

Master Secura called Anakin and me into a private area – which also gave us a clear view of the troopers, but they couldn't see us. "Well, Aayla?" Anakin asked, seeming rather annoyed.

She smiled at Anakin. "Skywalker, relax. Keep your emotions at bay. I can feel everything."

"I'm sorry, Master Secura. I'm not exactly glad to see our troops turn on us. Now, what's your plan?"

She sighed. "Well, hopefully this will work to success. Skywalker, you will lead about ten troopers into the center of the base, while Ahsoka and I lead around the edges of the area. You will provide a distraction for us, and we'll overpower their forces."

I could just imagine Anakin thinking _'why am I always the distraction?' _He did always end up distracting the enemies. He didn't say anything disrespectful, he just nodded.

**Two hours later.**

"How much longer are we going to sit here, Master?" I asked over the comlink.

"_Until your Master signals us to attack," _Aayla replied.

"_You two may want to cut down on the chatter. You're distracting the distraction," _Anakin mumbled through the static. I was really beginning to miss Anakin. It was rough hiding on the side of a tree-plant, awaiting Anakin's signal that he needed our help. "_You're not going to believe this," _he whispered.

"What?" Aayla and I asked simultaneously.

"_The base isn't above ground level. It's _below_ it. The base that the troops found was a decoy. It's completely empty. I think you two had better get over here..."_

"Come on, troops," I said. The portion of the troops I was going to lead followed behind me as we made our way to Anakin's position.

It took us several minutes to arrive, but we made it in one piece. "Where is it?" Aayla asked.

Anakin moved forward and brushed some dust from the ground. "Right here."

"How are we going to get in?"

Aayla looked at me like I was someone she'd never met. Apparently, this thought hadn't crossed her mind. Anakin smirked at Aayla's reaction to my question. "Well, I guess we'll have to blow our way in," he said, pulling out a small monitor. "It seems that it's almost like a cave and it goes on continuously. As far as I can see, there's no end. It's about five to six meters deep, though, with plenty of rock formations in our way."

I love how smart Anakin is. That's what made me fall in love with him in the first place, aside from his fantastic personality. "Skywalker, do we have anything on us to 'blow our way in?'"

Anakin glanced at Aayla. "Of course not," he smirked.

She frowned. "I thought we didn't. How do you plan on getting in there?"

Anakin's gaze on Aayla never broke. "Well, the droids got down there somehow, right? There must be a hatch somewhere to allow us entrance."

"Okay, Skywalker. You lead the way... wherever we're going."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I have no idea where exactly I'm supposed to be leading Aayla. _"You lead the way..."_ You're the master, why don't you lead the way? Ah, well, she's probably just expecting me to take the attack head-on before she engages in any fighting. Aayla hides behind me on occasion and it sends off some very unnatural vibes from a Jedi.

Yes, Aayla has felt a romantic connection to me before. She still has a slight one, but it's not as strong as it once was. I'm very good at keeping secrets. When she had a major affection towards me, I was in love with Padme. I hid that for the longest time until it almost killed me. Luckily, I received my Padawan to keep myself alive a bit longer.

Aayla was speaking to a trooper about the upcoming plans, which sound somewhat unrealistic if you ask me. Ahsoka quickened her pace to get by my side, "Anakin - I mean, Master?"

I looked down at her, "Yes, Ahsoka?"

Both of our eyes flashed to the figures behind us. They were all deep in their own conversations, leaving Ahsoka and I to have our own. "Did you feel... what I felt back there?" Right now she was feeling nervous, but I knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, how could I not? Your jealousy was almost like a planet preparing to explode. The emotion was to the extreme. I can't believe Aayla didn't say anything to you about it."

"Maybe she thought you'd say something to me," she began, looking up at me. "Will you?"

"Hm, maybe later, my Padawan. We have a few things to talk about." I felt a sudden wave of pleasure from her. My heart started to pick up its pace as if her emotion had an effect on it. "Ahsoka, calm the emotion, please," I whispered.

Within seconds, her pleasure went back to peacefulness. I reached out into the Force to feel Aayla's emotions - just curiosity. I hope she doesn't ask either of us what exactly is going on. I would hate to lie to her. "Anakin, I'm -"

"Roger, roger. Moving into the base now, General." That was a mechanical voice. The Separatist base entrance was near!

I ignited my lightsaber and used the Force to increase my running, taking off like lightning toward the sound. I felt Ahsoka's presence keeping up with me and Aayla's close behind her.

There was a large rock in front of me; I decided to hide behind it in attempt to listen to the droids. "Master, do you think we found the entrance?"

"I hope so, Ahsoka. Where's - never mind."

Aayla smirked at me. "Looking for me, General?"

My eyes met Aayla's and I could feel her affection for me. It was like running into a wall blindly. Her emotions began to overwhelm me and then Ahsoka's started to mix with them. The love and jealousy were too much for me. "Ladies," I almost shouted.

"What?" they said, simultaneously.

"Calm down, okay?"

I looked between the two. Aayla's blue skin flushed darker, expressing a blush. Ahsoka's lekku stripes darkened to a deeper shade of blue – possibly expressing embarrassment and some more jealousy.

The two were about to answer me and I was about to thank them for calming themselves down, when a barrage of blasts sounded. I ignited my lightsaber instinctively and began to deflect each shot. My squadron began firing moments later, after discussing a quick plan of action. There were about three to four groups of droids at least.

Within five minutes, about three fourths of the droid group was destroyed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ahsoka struggling with quite a bit of the battle droids. I looked at Aayla, who was a distance away, having no problem at all.

I charged towards Ahsoka. Unfortunately, that left me vulnerable. I was blasted in the side, but despite the pain, I still needed to help my Padawan. "Master!" she yelled. I sliced off the remainder of droids around her. "Master, are you okay?"

"Yes, Ahsoka, I'm fine."

The pain was beginning to become unbearable, but I had to press on to finish this battle and hopefully destroy the Separatist base. Aayla came over to us. "Skywalker, I saw you get blasted. Are you injured?"

"I'm fine." Her eyebrow rose, but I chose not to acknowledge it. "We need to get into that base."

Ahsoka's worry changed into determination. I knew she wouldn't let me down; she never has. Aayla on the other hand, grew increasingly worried. "Skywalker -"

"Aayla, I'm fine. Focus on the objective, please." I know I sound grumpy, but I knew what had to be done. She had to be commanded to focus; if she did otherwise she could become a detriment to our cause.

Ahsoka spoke up. "Master, we lost quite a few men."

I glanced back at the remainder of our troopers. We started out with fifty... and now we had around fifteen. "We'll make the best of it. There are eighteen of us. We can split up into three groups. You five," I said, pointing at five troopers, "go with Aayla." I turned to another five, "You five go with Ahsoka." And finally, I turned to Rex and four others. "You're all with me. Keep your comlinks on and let's get the show on the road." We each went in different directions to attempt finding the entrance. I took the north end, Ahsoka took the east, and Aayla took the west. After about an hour, I had found an entrance. I contacted the others immediately. "Hey, guys, I found an entrance. What are your locations?"

"_I'm a short distance away, Skywalker. Making my way toward you now," _Aayla replied.

"_Coming, Master."_

I had a feeling that Ahsoka would get here first... Like I said, I never get let down by Ahsoka. She was here within two minutes – with a few men remaining. "Ahsoka, what happened to your men?"

She looked at me, "We... were slightly ambushed. We lost two. Where's Aayla?"

That was a good question. I hit the button on my comlink, "Aayla, come in."

"_Skywalker, I require assistance. The Separatists don't want us around..."_

I could hear blasters in the background before the connection fizzled out. "Come on!" I shouted. Ahsoka, the troops, and I ran to where Aayla was last located. I hoped that we would arrive before it was too late and I hoped she wasn't in too much danger. It would be difficult to overtake the entire base without Aayla's help. We were short on troops and couldn't contact the Jedi Temple. I came to the conclusion that the Separatists were jamming our signals.

We were almost to Aayla when the ground gave way. I heard Ahsoka yell for me and the cries of the men. We hit the ground and several large pieces of rubble separated us. I was left alone, but at least I could handle myself. Ahsoka had the troops to cover her. I was about to attempt contacting Ahsoka, but the air changed suddenly.

The air was filled with a gas... I could feel my consciousness failing.

**POV: Third Person**

Anakin fell to the ground, losing consciousness. A group of droids made their way through the gaseous mist to retrieve his body. The Separatists had a plan all set up for The Chosen One.

Ahsoka and the troops were also being gassed. Ahsoka, luckily, had a breather to protect her from the toxins. The troopers were also lucky to have their helmets.

Aayla had fallen through the ground, but had not been gassed. She and two of her troops had survived the fall. She was closest to Ahsoka and could track her, but couldn't contact her via comlink. She and her troopers headed towards Ahsoka.


	4. Feelings in Hard Times

**POV: Aayla Secura**

My troopers were beginning to lose any hope of finding the Padawan or Anakin. I could sense Ahsoka's presence, but not Anakin's. That was a curious fact in itself. "General Secura, are you sure we are going the right way?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Of all my troops, this one had to be one of the survivors. He always doubts my choices, luckily, the other one doesn't talk much. He was saving my sanity. The two scouts we had picked up earlier were killed in the fall. The two and the rest of my troops were a massive loss to our forces. I was extremely worried about Anakin. He had been an adorable youngling and had matured into a handsome young man. It's a pity that we can't form attachments, because I would be all over him...

Sometimes I even become jealous of his young sixteen year old Padawan. If she were a male, I would have no competition. I need to focus. Anakin's safety and, possibly, life depended on me. Oh, and Ahsoka's, too... We passed abandoned hallways left and right, another curious event. In a Separatist base, where were the Separatists and droids?

I could feel the small presence of Ahsoka. We rounded a corner and there she was. She was taking care of her clones. She hadn't sensed me yet. Pathetic Padawan... "General!" one shouted.

"Anakin -" she exclaimed, obviously hoping to see her master. "Master Secura! It's so good to see you!"

I could feel her disappointment. She didn't want me here. That was unfortunate for her... "Padawan, where is your master?" She glanced at me, nervously. She began to rub her arm, physically displaying the emotion.

"We were separated when the ground gave in. I can't feel him through the Force."

Huh, so she couldn't sense him, too. "I can't feel him either. Shall we just explore, then?"

"Yes. Let's get started, Master Secura," she said, eagerly.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Aayla was a little overconfident, and too prideful. I could feel a slight affectionate feeling emanating from her, which wasn't toward me or the clones. Who does she love?

I really hope that she can't feel it from me. It would probably be obvious that I fell for my master. He fell for me, too, but we couldn't risk being found out by the Council. I truly love him, and he truly loves me. Why should we hide it? Why is the Council against falling in love? New traditions should be created! Anakin disagrees with me, but I strongly believe in my idea.

Anakin...

I was worried about his life. Was he dead? Maybe that's why we can't sense him. If anything happened to him, I would always blame myself...

I need to focus. My heart is getting the best of me. Anakin would be disappointed in me. He always expected me to think of myself before others, like him. Yet, he thinks of other, like me, before himself, which contradicts his teachings. "Padawan, you are the closest to your master. Can you reach out to him?" Aayla asked me.

"I can try." She nodded and I opened my mind, traveling through the vacant base, searching for any force signature left by Anakin. I could hear a faint voice whispering my name. It had to be him! I reached out further and whispered into the Force, "Anakin?"

"_Ahsoka... help..._"

It was definitely his voice. "Where are you, Ani?"

"_I...don't know... so much... pain..._"

"Anakin, what are they doing to you?"

"_Electric...electric shocks. Movement... makes it... worse..._"

"Ani, don't move. Can you see anything directly in front of you?"

"_Seven-A...don't know what...that means..._"

"Ani, sweetheart, we'll try to find you. Relax, but don't move. If you need me, reach out to me, okay?"

"_Okay...Ahsoka. I...love...you_."

"I love you, Anakin. Just hang in there, honey." I broke out of my trace, breaking the bond a bit, but leaving it open. Aayla and the clones were staring at me expectantly. "Find Seven-A!" I commanded.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

When I had woken up earlier, I realized that I was being suspended in the air by force bonds filled with electrical shocks. Every time I moved – even the slightest bit – an electric shock ran through me. It hurt _so _much.

Ahsoka's force contact gave me some reassurance that she was out there, looking for me. I kind of wish she wasn't because I'd rather see her somewhere safe. I wish I had lied and told Ahsoka that I had no clue where I was. If she or anyone else got hurt, I would be at fault.

I still believe that there is a small chance that the Separatists could kill me. Although, I haven't seen a single droid in here. Agh, why am I so weak? I shouldn't be asking my Padawan for help... I should be able to get myself out of this mess. The door opened, and a hooded figure walked in. "Ah, Skywalker. You're finally awake. How was your nap?" _Dooku_. I should have known... Of course, I wasn't sure if talking would shock me, so I stayed silent. I figured that that was the safest thing to do, in this case. "You can talk, Skywalker."

"What do you want, Dooku?"

He laughed. "Well, if I told you, you might contact your Padawan again. I had a feeling you might, so I placed the seven-A sign right here to throw you off."

"So...this isn't seven-A." Great. I'm probably sending Ahsoka to her death.

"Of course not, child. Why would I make it so obvious?"

I focused slightly and got through to Ahsoka. The bond was weak, but my focus strengthened it. "Ahsoka, it's a trap! Dooku set you up!" I whispered into the bond.

"_Thanks, Ani. We _just _found out!_"

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry – agh!" Dooku shot a bit of lightning at me – nothing that could kill me.

"_Anakin! What happened?_"

"Focus...focus on the...fight..." More lightning.

I closed the bond and Dooku just laughed at me. "I can tell when you are trying to contact someone. Do yourself a favor, save your strength. My master has much in store for you."

"Why me? Why not Yoda? Or Windu?" Why am I so special?

"You, Skywalker, are the Chosen One. My master has taken a great interest in you."

Always with the _Chosen One_ ordeal. If I weren't the _Chosen One_, I'd be on Tatooine... maybe my mother would still be alive... The thought of my mother sprang me into another form of consciousness, like at the temple. The environment around me transformed from dark metals into light grains of sand, and I wasn't being held captive any longer. I was at the Lars homestead. My mother, Cliegg, Beru, and Owen were standing before me, smiling.

I was not wearing my Jedi attire, but instead clad in sandy robes like I had worn as a slave. I wasn't carrying my lightsaber either. I walked to the four and my mother embraced me. This was a feeling that I truly missed. None of this seemed to surprise me, because it felt so real.

What tipped me off was the feeling of another presence inside of the homestead. The presence was moving toward us. Odd, I was not a Jedi, but I could sense things around me. Maybe this is what life would have been if Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan hadn't landed here almost twelve years ago.

The presence emerged from the homestead and became a human female. A pregnant one, at that. Her face was hidden, but she seemed... familiar. Her face lifted slowly, keeping me in suspense.

It was _Padme Amidala_. "_Welcome home, Ani,_" she said.

I screamed in denial. This was wrong. Padme and I would not be together. There's no way... Each of the five faces twisted in sorrow at my outburst. Everything here was completely wrong. My mother is dead and Padme was not my wife, nor was she carrying my child. I cried out in rage. Padme raced over to me and my eyes snapped open to reality.

I was back in my captivity. A medical droid was in front of me, but I was truly all alone. That slight vision of my consciousness was truly intimidating and untrue. If I hadn't been found by the Jedi, Padme would never have come to Tatooine. She was busy being the Queen of Naboo and then becoming the Representative of Naboo as a Senator.

My mother, Padme, and Dooku were all gone. Ahsoka wasn't here with me... Ahsoka! I opened the bond with her again. "Ahsoka?" I called out.

I waited patiently for a few moments, hoping she was okay. "_Ani? Ani! Are you okay?_" she answered back, finally.

I felt my heart beat faster and my muscles relax, knowing that she was safe for the moment. "I'm fine. Are you?"

"_I'm safe. We were ambushed, but made it out. We lost a few clones... not that we had many left. Aayla and I are both all right._"

"Good," I breathed. "I was worried about you, love. I'm so glad that you're fine."

"_Ani, what happened to you earlier? Why did you leave the bond so suddenly?_"

"Dooku's got me. I'm healing... slowly. He used his lightning on me while I was contacting you..."

"_I'm so sorry... Honey, I'm trying my hardest to find you._"

"I know, Ahsoka. You know I love you, right?"

"_Yes, Ani. You rest now, okay? We're going to find you. We can't sense you, but I'll try to trace you through the link. Can you keep it open?_"

"I'll try. I love you, Ahsoka. The link will stay open until Dooku forces me to close it again. Please... please, be safe. Do you know how hurt and lost I would be if anything happened to you?"

"_I love you, Anakin. I'll stay as safe as I possibly can. I know, and the same goes for you. You hang in there, understand me? The way you'd feel if something happened to me is exactly identical to how I'd feel if something happened to you. I'll try to hurry. I won't let him hurt you anymore..._"

I closed my eyes and tried to relax my mind. My mind began thinking of Ahsoka and our wonderful memories together... I would keep the bond open as long as I could. I just hoped Ahsoka would find me soon...


	5. Rescue and Pain

**POV: Darth Sidious**

Dooku has just informed me of General Skywalker's capture. I am attempting to speed up the prophecy, perhaps even change it slightly... He would be my downfall. Getting rid of the problem changes what could happen...

Anakin and Padme Skywalker are going to go through some... moderate changes. I must keep my eye on her. She must uphold her part in the prophecy.

A few more months... just a few more months...

**POV: Padme Amidala**

It's been about two weeks since Anakin left. He hasn't been able to contact us, nor can we contact him. I was worried about him, but I knew that he didn't belong to me. I was stupid to agree to a marriage while being unfaithful in a relationship and then tell him about it!

I hurt him so much. I could see the anger and hurt in his eyes... It hurts to remember what I said to him that day. I hadn't felt a thing while speaking with him, but I felt so much after the fact.

"_Anakin," __I whispered, waking him up. He and I were going to marry the next day; we were... 'celebrating' a little early..._

"_Mmm... Padme... good morning, my love..."_

"_Good morning, sweetheart."_

"_What's wrong?" __he asked, looking at my face._

"_Anakin, we need to talk."_

"_Padme, what's going on?"_

"_Ani, we can't do this anymore. I don't love you."_ He looked stunned and hurt. I still loved him, so much. I had a hard time doing this to him because he went through so much for me. He was silent for several moments. I was waiting for him to either speak or breakdown. I wished I knew what he had been thinking in those moments... "_Anakin, say something to me, please."_ _He looked at me and stared. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself before words came out. His eyes closed and his face contorted with such sadness._ "_Ani," __I began to beg.__ "Talk, please."_

"_What do you want me to say? Do you want me to ask you why your mind changed? Do you want me to ask why we did what we did last night and then you decide to tell me the next morning that you don't love me and that we're over? Padme, what do you want me to say to you?"_

"_I want you to say anything."_ _He still didn't open his eyes. I really wanted to see his eyes..._"_Anakin, look at me."_ _He didn't listen._"_Anakin Skywalker, look at me!"_

_He got up off the bed and turned to me. I could tell that he was trying to hold back his emotions, but his tear-filled eyes gave him away._"_Padme, I'm done. I can't put myself through anymore of this. You told me you don't love me anymore, so I believe it's time for me to leave."_

_He walked across the room and grabbed his Jedi attire. He couldn't walk around in just pants, so he had to get dressed. _

"_Ani –"_

"_Anakin," __he corrected._

"_Don't leave please."_ _He double-checked himself to make sure he had everything._

"_Leaving. Goodbye, Senator Amidala."__He began walking to the door, hooking his lightsaber onto his belt, putting his shirt on and then concealing himself in his Jedi robes._

I haven't seen him much since. I do see his Padawan a lot though. My thoughts were interrupted when a servant came into my room. "Milady, the Chancellor wishes for you to join him."

"Thank you. I'm on my way." The servant left and I followed soon after. I made my way to the Chancellor's office. "Chancellor," I said after entering his office.

"Ah, Senator Amidala. Welcome. We have a meeting with the Jedi Council this morning. They will be arriving shortly." Perhaps they have news from Anakin... Within moments, Master Windu and Yoda entered. "Masters," the Chancellor and I greeted.

"Senator, Chancellor."

"What news do you bring?" I asked.

"News of Skywalker," Windu replied.

Chancellor Palpatine looked interested. "Well? What have you to report?"

"Captured, Skywalker is. Searching for him, his Padawan is."

Anakin is captured... "Who is his captor?" I questioned.

"Dooku," Yoda answered with a sense of tragedy. "In the Force, his anguish, I feel."

"How did we get word from them?"

"Master Secura wired a droid post and patched us through. They're continuing the search as we speak. It's been going on for about two days."

Two days! Anakin has probably not been fed in two days. Dooku was getting himself in too deep this time. Taking the Chosen One is a big mistake... "Anymore questions, do you have?" Yoda asked us. We both shook our heads. "Informed on this matter, we will keep you."

Both masters exited the room. "If you'll excuse me, Chancellor."

"Certainly, Senator," he smiled.

I left and went to my quarters. I changed from my Senator garbs and got into an easy moving suit. Good for traveling... I left my quarters and made my way to my Naboo cruiser.

Anakin, you'll be safe and back in my arms soon...

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My mind was playing tricks on me and it felt as if a cruiser had crashed into my chest and stomach. Everything was beginning to ache. I'm pretty sure that my arms and legs will be unusable for a while...

How long have I been here?

"_Anakin, are you still with me?_"

Ahsoka has been trying to keep me awake. I can feel myself weakening; I think she feels it, too. "I'm trying, Ahsoka. Dooku hasn't come back to check on me, yet. He left some droids to guard me."

"_Just talk to me every now and then. Aayla contacted the temple. Hopefully they'll send help..._"

"I know you hope so, Ahsoka, but I'd rather not be the cause for anyone's life being taken away... You know that."

"_Anakin Skywalker! Please. Let's just talk about something else. Hey, how honest can you be with me?_"

"Okay, Ahsoka. I can be one hundred and ten percent honest with you."

"_Who did you love before me?_"

"I told you –"

"_That you would be one hundred and ten percent honest with me..._"

"Ahsoka, that's extremely personal... and painful."

"_Ani, you know I'm here for you. Tell me about her._"

"She's human... like me. We all make mistakes, but I made the biggest one because of her..."

"_What happened?_"

I felt my heart falling deeper and deeper into my body. The broken pieces were resurfacing, trying to crush what remained of my soul. "I proposed to her. We did something that we couldn't take back and then she told me she was being unfaithful by covering it up with 'I don't love you.' I saw the jewelry she brought back every night. I didn't think anything of it and chose not to. My first wedding... canceled the day before. I was so broken for a long time. Why am I not good enough?"

"_Oh, Anakin..._" she sighed. "_I'm so sorry. I'd never treat you like that. I am faithful to you and only you, as you are to me. Love is trust. If we decide to get married someday, we're going through with it. You are _more _than good enough for me, Ani._"

"Ahsoka... you aren't like her. She shattered me into a million little pieces. You've been here for me as long as you've been my Padawan." Six months. "You fixed me up and gave me love that I thought was a lost cause for myself. You brought hope back into my life..."

"_I love you. I'm happy to bring you happiness. You are amazing. You're my Skyguy..._"

I laughed. "I love you, Snips. Is it weird to say 'you're my Snips'?"

"_That's actually kinda cute..._" I was trying to get off of the topic of Padme. Agh, the pain was getting worse as the time went by. "_Are you okay?_"

"Just a little sore. Been hanging for a little while."

"_More like two days, Skyguy..._"

"I've been stuck here... for two days?"

"_Yes..._" her voice sounded sad.

"Love, I know you're trying. You are the only thing keeping me alive and awake right now. Do you understand that?"

"_Yes. We're checking every room we pass by..._"

The droids began to go on about something. "We're tracking an incoming ship. It's unauthorized."

"What type of ship is it, R-216?"

"Scanning... scanning. It's a Naboo cruiser." I hoped that I hadn't heard those clankers correctly... "Confirmed. It's a Naboo cruiser."

I focused on my bond with Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" I yelled into it.

"_Ani, what's wrong?_"

"Senator Amidala is on Felucia."

"_What? How do you know?_"

"My droid protectors gave me a clue..."

"_We'll be speeding up our search and then we'll find her. You first._"

Knowing that Padme, Ahsoka, and Aayla's lives were in jeopardy made me feel terrible. I could feel the Force building up inside of me. "Uh..." a droid said, looking at me.

I glanced around the room briefly and quickly. Two droids, easy. Door ahead, panel activated. Lightsaber to the left, that's my escape. I built up all my power and released it with a cry. I shattered the Force bonds, along with the droids, and collapsed onto the cold ground.

I was lying there, gasping for breath and finally relaxing my stiff muscles. "Anakin? Anakin?"

I was too tired to respond. I continued to stay in my position. After a minute or two, I heard buttons being pushed on a panel on the other side of the door. I reached forward with my left hand, attempting to pull my lightsaber to me. It wasn't working out the way I had hoped it would... "Come...on..." I whispered, struggling.

The panel clicked to allow entrance. Just as the door opened, my lightsaber came to me and I activated it.

**POV: Padme Amidala**

I was scared to death. I thought I was going to die. To travel from Coruscant to Felucia was bad enough, but coming here on a rescue mission only to die was an absolute failure.

There was a figure on the floor holding a lightsaber toward me. The lightsaber deactivated and I heard several gasps. "Ani? Is that you?"

The figured moaned and struggled to move, but whispered, "Yes..."

"Ani, it's Padme. I'm here to rescue you."

"But... how?"

"I came from Coruscant. Master Windu and Yoda told me you were captured. I was worried about you. Worried sick, actually."

"Why...?"

I put my arms around him and tired to help him up. He was much lighter than I remembered him being... "Ani, I –"

The door opened up again. "Master!"

"Skywalker!"

Ahsoka Tano and Aayla Secura burst through the threshold and raced over to him.

"Hey..." he whispered.

He was so weak. "He needs food and a drink," I said. Aayla and I picked Anakin up off the ground, wrapping one of his muscular arms around our shoulders. He moaned in pain.

I saw Ahsoka whispering something under her breath and Anakin smiled slightly. We made our way out of the Separatist base unnoticed. Anakin continued to moan as we were taking him to safety. It didn't sound like it was solely pain anymore.

What is going on?

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"Just picture us kissing, that'll make you feel better..." I whispered into my Force bond with Anakin.

"_I will... when I see you again, alone, I will kiss you. I will do more than kiss you. I really... really don't want to go with her, Ahsoka..._"

"I look forward to the next time we're alone, Skyguy. Why don't you want to go with her?"

There was a pause. "_She's the one._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Padme... is the one who hurt me."_

"What?" I screamed out loud. Luckily, Aayla was on Padme's ship contacting the Jedi Council. Padme's attention snapped to me and Anakin's eyes closed. He was sitting right next to her...

"Ahsoka, what's wrong?"

"You –"

Before I could finish, Anakin's voice was in my head. "_Please, don't do this. If you truly love me, you won't do this to me..._"

I closed my eyes. I felt Padme's gaze on me. "You forgot that he needs food and some sort of drink."

"_Thank you... I'd rather discuss this with just you and me. Not us and Padme. Just give it time, that's what I did. I love you so much. Not because of this..._"

"I love you, Anakin. Forever and always," I whispered back to him.

Padme got up and went to get something for Anakin.

I looked down at him. He looked so fragile and weak. My heart sank when I realized how tired and sore he must feel. He was in Force bonds for toughly two days, in the same position, and wasn't given anything to eat or drink.

"Anakin –"

"Ahsoka –"

We both spoke at the same time. "Anakin," I spoke first. "I'm so sorry. I was...jealous. She _got _you first..."

"No need to apologize, love. I understand. So that's how you look at... you know..."

I laughed. "No, but you both lost it to each other."

He sighed and his face darkened. "I don't think I was her first. She cheated on me with other men. We had our first time before the wedding..."

I felt bad bringing this subject up, but it felt like he wanted to get it out. "Anakin, I'm –"

"Still hungry?" Padme, of course, _had _to come back and ruin our conversation.

"You go two days without anything, _Senator_."

"I'm sorry, Ani."

"_Anakin_," he corrected.

"Anakin."

"Well, actually, it's General Skywalker."

His eyes would not make contact with hers. I could feel the anger and sadness flowing within him. She glared at him, gave him his meal, and walked away. "Master..."

His eyes met mine with a hard glare. "No, Ahsoka."

"Why did you correct her?" Clearly, my calling him 'master' made him angrier...

"She has no right calling me by a nickname or by my first name. It's strictly professional with her. You are my everything and can do with me as you please."

Was he seriously selling himself to me like a slave?

"Anakin, you are _not _my slave. I love you, but I will not _use _you by any means."

He smiled slightly and began to eat the rations that Padme had brought to him. "Ahsoka... I love you so much."

I returned the smile. "I love you just as much. I won't hurt you like she did." His smile faltered and his eyes closed. I saw a single tear fall from his left eye. "Ani?" He didn't answer me nor did he move. I rushed over to him and grabbed his true hand, that way he could feel me. "Ani, what's wrong?" I heard the concern in my voice, but I wasn't ashamed of it. Not even a little bit. I loved him and I wanted him to know that I care about him. His eyes slowly opened and were filled with tears. "Tell me, Anakin. I'm here for you. I always will be."

He looked at me with a sadness that was so painful to look at. I squeezed his hand, urging him to get whatever it was out of his system. "I'm... afraid of losing you," his voice was hoarse. "I'm afraid of not being good enough for you or strong enough to protect you. I felt like dying when Padme told me she didn't love me anymore. I tried to... I tried to kill myself..."

I gasped audibly and his eyes tightly closed. "What stopped you?" I felt the need to question this.

"I'd survived for a little over five years. I figured the best way to go was to jump from the Senate building; the perfect and bittersweet end of Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One. Padme began my life and I wanted to see to it that she realized she was my end. What stopped me from jumping was the call to Christophsis. Obi-Wan needed me and I couldn't let him down. I retreated from the building and made my way to the landing bay for take-off."

Something clicked inside my mind. "The same day I was assigned to you."

"Exactly. If you hadn't been assigned to me, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Why?"

"I was planning on returning to Coruscant after the battle to kill myself. I fell for you... I fell hard. I realized that I was responsible for your training to make you into a Jedi knight someday."

I was shocked. I had unknowingly saved Anakin's life that day on Christophsis almost six months ago. "Anakin... wow," I was still amazed.

"I've loved you since I met you, Snips."

I smiled. "I did, too, Skyguy."

Our moment was interrupted by Aayla... "Anakin, Ahsoka, we must leave immediately. The Separatists are on their way. They discovered that you were rescued. The Council will be waiting for us."

"Help me with Anakin, Master Secura," I commanded.

We both lifted him into Padme's cruiser. The clones will be piloting, and I was grateful for it. Aayla went to the cockpit once Anakin was safely situated in a small room on the cruiser.

Padme came into the room with Anakin and me. We were seated in such a way that it didn't give anything away concerning our secret relationship. "Ahsoka," she spoke. "May I speak with your master alone, please?"

I looked at Anakin's face, which was stone, but full of sadness at the same time. Our eyes met and he nodded. So I left. I hope she won't cause him too much pain. Actually, I hoped she didn't cause him any at all...


	6. An Eventful Day

**POV: Padme Amidala**

"Ahsoka, may I speak with your master alone, please?" Ahsoka glanced at Anakin, as if asking him what to do. He nodded to her and she left. I waited a few moments. This conversation was important to me and I wanted to get it out correctly. Maybe I could get him back... "Anakin, how are you?"

He glared at me, "Sore and tired, Senator."

"Can I have a few moments of your time without the formalities?"

"I guess," he sighed. "What do you want, Padme?"

I smiled. I had definitely missed him using my first name. "Anakin, how have you been since...?"

"I've been fine. One hundred and ten percent."

With that said, his eyes became somewhat distant as if he were reminiscing on something. Perhaps it was about us... "Are you sure? Your eyes tell me different. You look like you've carried such a heavy sadness for the last... few years."

"Five years," he said, harshly. "It's been five years and I'm fine, Padme. The sadness is for the men I lose every time I get into the battlefield. It's not for what happened between us. You look like you've taken it quite well. Did you ever marry any of those men you adored more than me?"

"Wow, five years went by quickly."

"For you," he muttered.

"I never did marry anyone else, Anakin. I couldn't."

His eyes met mine in a shocked stare, "Why is that?"

"I..." I couldn't tell him, could I? What would he think? Does he still love me? I looked into his eyes and tried to find my answers. All I got was a stony look, showing no emotion any longer. "Anakin, I still love you!" His expression transformed into complete sadness. He wouldn't speak. This felt like five years ago... "Speak to me, Ani."

"Padme, I can't be with you. It's against the code and I don't love you," he replied, speaking through his teeth.

"Anakin, I know you love me," I tried to make him see that. I put my hand in his, but he pulled away...

"No, Padme. I don't love you. Not even a little bit. My heart is with the Jedi, not with you."

I was desperate to get Anakin to be with me again. I missed him dearly and needed him... "Anakin, you love me. Don't deny it. Please, I'll do my best not to cheat on you again."

He stood up, faltering slightly with injuries. "Padme, I said no!" he yelled.

I couldn't take this anymore. I'd give him time realize that he wasn't thinking rationally right now. He'll want me back sooner or later...

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"_Padme, I said no!_"

I couldn't hear anything before that little sentence, but whatever she had said had obviously angered him. I wanted to... no; it's against the Jedi way. My thoughts were wrong. As was my heart...

I shouldn't be in love with Anakin. We are breaking one of the main rules in maintaining our Jedi status. I loved my master, he loved his apprentice. My mind and heart were in sync with disobedience. It's like I want to break the Jedi code. Do I?

Padme rushed out of the room, crying slightly. I was down the hall a bit, so she didn't see me. I waited a moment and then decided to go back into the room with Anakin. I stood in the doorway, looking in on my broken lover. I could tell that what she said had broken him again, like it had five years ago.

His hands were pulling at strands of his hair. His face was to the floor in a constant stare. I could see that a few tears had fallen from his eyes onto the floor. I walked over to him, cautiously. I didn't want to set him off, or make things worse. I slowly placed my hand on his shoulder, waiting for a response from him. His head tilted toward me and leaned on my hand, and then his left hand grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what?"

"The way I'm acting. It's just... she gets to me so much... I can't control what I do..."

"Anakin," I said, attempting to calm him down. "You're not doing anything wrong. The way you feel is completely human, I believe."

That caused him to laugh a little bit. "Ah, Snips. You're great..." he sighed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did she say to you?"

His smile faltered, yet again. "She said she still loves me."

"What?" I felt anger and jealousy consuming me.

"Ahsoka!" he yelled, attempting to stand and hover over me. "Please, control your emotions."

My eyes had closed without conscious thought. I reopened my eyes and looked into his pleading ocean. His eyes always seemed to dazzle me... "What... what did you say to her?"

"I told her I don't love her. I won't be with her. Ahsoka, I'm all yours. Remember?"

He was beginning to hold his breath. Did he think that I wouldn't remember him selling himself to me? I can't forget that he loves me that much. I can't forget that _I love_ _him _that much. "I remember, Anakin. I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was a good amount taller than me; I couldn't really reach his neck...

He sighed in relief. "Oh, thank you, Ahsoka. I thought that maybe... Never mind that now." He bent down a bit and wrapped his arms around me. The nine years age difference makes it difficult when it comes to height.

"What did you think, Anakin?"

He hesitated, "I thought you had... changed your mind... about _us_."

"Never. You know I will never do what she did to you. You are mine, I am yours. Forever."

There was a knock at the door. "_General Skywalker?_"

"Yes?" he answered, separating himself from me.

The door slid open and a clone showed up. "General Kenobi wishes to speak to you on the communications system."

"Thank you," he said, glancing down at me. The clone left and Anakin followed. I, of course, trailed behind him to the communications room.

As soon as Anakin and I entered, Master Kenobi's smile grew. "_Ah, Anakin. I'm glad to see you're..._"

"Alive?" he smirked. "Me, too, Obi-Wan."

"_How are you holding up?_"

"I'm... fine, just a bit sore. Did you receive all the details?"

"_Take leave and rest for a while, Anakin. Yes, I'm sorry that you were put in that situation._ _I'll make it up to you when you get back. Coruscant Coolers on me._"

Anakin's smirk turned into a full smile. "I'll get captured more often if this is how I get treated."

Coruscant Coolers? I wonder what they are... "_Oh, Anakin, this is a once in a while thing. You know I buy for us both on occasion. It turns out that perhaps you need the escape and numbing feeling, so I'm willing to pay this time. It's your turn next time though._"

"Master, I'll repay you with Tatooine Sunburns. Deal?"

Obi-Wan laughed, "_Ah, Anakin. Deal. Now, do yourself a favor and get some rest._"

Anakin chuckled a bit, "Yes, Master. We'll see you soon." The connection ended. Anakin turned toward me and smiled. "What's up, Snips? I can feel your confusion."

"What is a _Coruscant Cooler _or _Tatooine__ Sunburn_?"

"They're drinks. You know... alcoholic ones..."

"You drink?"

"You shouldn't be surprised, but yes, I do."

I thought for a moment. "Can I –"

"Absolutely not," he replied before I had finished.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Ahsoka, you're... too young to be drinking. Give it a few more years, all right?"

I sighed, "Fine, Master."

He let out a low growl. "All right, Snips, back to our room..."

We walked out of the com room and headed back to our room. I felt the need to ask him, "Anakin, can I get you tonight?"

"Wha – Ahsoka!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his shock.

"Well?"

He paused. "We'll see."

He began running to our shared room. I'd say that's closer to a 'yes'.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I got to the room first, so I turned the light on. "General."

I jumped a bit. I hadn't been expecting someone to be in here aside from Ahsoka and me. "Aayla? What's wrong?"

"Every night your face enters my dreams. My dreams become wild and all I can think of is you. You, you, and more you."

She began advancing toward me, shoving me against a wall. "Aayla –" I gasped. "What's gotten into you?" Her hands began to move all over me. I force pushed her away from me. "Aayla! Snap out of it!" Ahsoka ran into the room. Her eyes went back and forth between Aayla and me. "Aayla, this is strictly off limits. You're acting against the code. Why... why me, anyway?"

I looked at Ahsoka, only to see her jaw drop. "Who wouldn't love you, Anakin? I mean, look at you... those muscles, those eyes, your lips, your –"

"Enough!" I yelled, throwing her against a wall. "Get out, Aayla, or I will be forced to contact the Jedi Council."

"Would you really?"

"Yes! Now, get out, Aayla!"

She scurried out like a scared animal. "Mas – Anakin, are you okay?"

I turned to Ahsoka and wrapped my arms around her. "I'm fine. I didn't want you thinking that I was with her. She was here when I turned the light on."

"I understand," she calmly said. "Anakin, your heart is racing. Calm down, okay?"

I nodded, "I'll try, Ahsoka. That was sort of..."

"Nerve wracking? Yeah, I know. Ani, I know you won't cheat on me for her. Especially not her..."

I smirked, "I won't cheat on you for _anyone_. Not even a beautiful goddess of the moons would be... well, maybe..."

She smacked my arm. "Anakin!"

"I'm kidding," I laughed. "Geez, Ahsoka, take it easy. I'm still a bit sore..."

She kissed the section of my arm that she hit. "I'm so sorry," she said, seductively.

I leaned down and pecked her lips. That wasn't good enough for her. She had me right where she wanted me. I was bent down, so she took advantage of being nearer to my neck, wrapping her arms around me.

Her mouth attacked mine like a ferocious animal. I'd never seen Ahsoka like this. I returned the attacks a little more passively though. She used her hand to close the door with the force behind us and I heard the lock. I could tell that where we were going was not going to sleep. I tried to speak around Ahsoka's continual kisses, but it proved almost impossible. "Ah – soka!"

She pulled away from me. "Yes?"

"Slow it down... please?"

"You might be my master, but I can do with you as I please, just like you said."

Before I knew it, her little hands were removing my shirt. Once my shirt was off, she pushed me onto a cot. It wasn't as nice as the temple's beds, but it would have to do if this is how she was going to act. "Ahsoka – are you sure about this?"

"I am absolutely sure. One hundred and ten percent sure, actually."

I smirked and she kissed me once more, allowing her hands to roam across my chest. "You let me know if you want me to stop. I will – I promise. I don't want to hurt you or pressure you into doing –"

She put a finger to my lips, "Just shut up and take everything off."

I did as I was told, and she did the same for herself. I was a little scared about making love to her, but it felt right. I wanted to do this, so did she. I wasn't pressuring her, nor was I forcing her.

Once we were exposed, I flipped us over so that I was on top of her. I looked into her eyes for reassurance to her decision. All I saw in her eyes was a fiery willingness, and so I was satisfied. My fear washed away and I began our dance slowly. I was really doing this. Ahsoka and I were making love for the first time. I just hoped that I wouldn't mess this up for her, since it's her first time...

No one would disturb us until the morning, so we were actually able to enjoy ourselves...


	7. Love and Pain

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I woke up too early the next morning. Anakin was sound asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping... I leaned across his chest and kissed his soft lips. He returned my kisses slowly. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning, Ani," I whispered back.

His eyes slowly opened and he smiled at me. "How do you feel, Ahsoka?"

I smiled, "I feel great! New and wonderful!"

"Really?" he laughed.

"Absolutely!" I saw him sigh. "Did you think something was...bad...?"

His eyes widened. "No, not you! I thought it was me, but with the way you're feeling, I think I did okay."

"Okay? You think you did _okay_? Anakin..." I teased.

His breath seemed to catch. "Was it... that bad then?"

I paused for the dramatic effect. It worked. "Anakin... you were amazing! Geez, look at your face – all pale and scared to death! Come on, if I'm happy, you did it right."

"Snips!" He attacked me with kisses and his strong muscles locked me underneath him. I got lucky to have this wonderful, strong man as my lover and master.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "_General Skywalker?_"

"Yes, trooper?" he said, putting the sleep back into his voice.

"_We're landing in Coruscant in approximately forty-five minutes._"

"Thank you, trooper."

We heard the footsteps retreating from the door. His eyes locked with mine. "Perhaps we should get ready for landing..."

I nodded and got off the cot. I made my way to the refresher, realizing he wasn't following me. I turned around, "Aren't you coming?"

He looked shocked. Maybe this was one thing he hadn't done with Padme... "Did you want me to go in there with you?" he innocently asked.

I smiled. "Definitely. Now, get over here or I'll drag you in myself." He got off the bed as commanded and walked over to me. He took my hand and I led him in. We showered slowly, washing each other. "Ani, I love you..."

He kissed my wet cheek. "I love you, too." I kissed him and backed against the wall, pulling him with me. "Here?" he whispered.

"Yes..." He made sure that this is what I wanted. It most certainly was.

This was our second time and it was just as good as the first!

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

After our lovely shower was done, we had about fifteen minutes left before we arrived at Coruscant. I grabbed a towel for Ahsoka from the rack outside of the shower. She took it wrapping it around her tiny body. I grabbed one for myself and wrapped it around my waist.

We walked out of the refresher. I pulled on my Jedi vest and pants as Ahsoka dressed herself. As I was struggling to put my boots on, Ahsoka jumped on top of me, forcing me to lie down on the cot.

"Are we going to have more alone time on Coruscant?" she asked me.

"If we don't get assigned any more missions, then maybe. What you have to remember is that being in the temple means we can get caught easier. We have to be careful, Ahsoka."

"I know, I know," she sighed. "You forgot to mention that we need to keep our emotions in check, Master."

I hate when she calls me that... but I laughed. "See, you know what you're doing. Just be careful."

"Oh, I will," she replied, kissing me lightly.

"All right, Snips. We have to finish getting dressed."

She laughed and got off of me. She finished dressing herself quickly while I was still struggling with my first boot... She began laughing hysterically at me. "Why are your boots so tight?"

I could not pull this boot on for the life of me. "Don't – want to lose it – in combat!" Finally, the stubborn boot slid on up to my knee. Now for the other one... "I know, very funny." I could hear little snickers across the room.

Honestly, the second boot went on a lot easier in comparison to the first one. I stood up and put my belt and Jedi robe on. Well, I looked normal, but I felt extraordinary. Ahsoka smirked and grabbed my hand, "Let's go, Skyguy."

We left our room and began our journey to the hangar to get off this ship. Before we reached anyone, we released hands and shared one more kiss. We had just landed on Coruscant. I could feel the presence of many people waiting below for our arrival.

I felt a different hand rest on my shoulder and I turned to meet the blue skinned Twi'lek, Aayla. "Please, don't –" I began to protest.

She interrupted me. "Master Skywalker, I'm not here to finish what I began yesterday. I want to apologize for stepping out of line and crossing a personal line, especially in the presence of your Padawan. I set a bad example for her."

I could feel Ahsoka's tension and jealousy rising by the second. I wondered if Aayla felt it. "It's fine, Aayla. You realized that you had done wrong and took responsibility for your action. I accept your apology, Master."

I got off of the cruiser with Aayla, Ahsoka, and Padme. Obi-Wan met me with a brotherly hug. "Welcome back, Anakin."

"Glad to be back. I just feel like our mission was a failure because of me, Master."

"Anakin," he sighed. "You couldn't be left behind." His tone changed from the normal to a whisper. "If they hadn't found you, I would have jumped into my starfighter and gone after you, Anakin."

His smile was comforting and I didn't know what to say to that. Obi-Wan would risk everything for me. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. It's... good to know that I have you beside me."

"I look at you like a brother, Anakin. I can't leave my family behind or in the captivity of Dooku," he laughed. We began walking into the temple. "How are you feeling, Anakin?"

"Well, to be honest, I have been feeling a lot of pain..."

"Do you need to see a medical droid?" Concern was completely dominant in his voice at that moment.

"You know what," I began. "I'll actually go get it checked out..." That was a first for me. I normally just put my injuries aside, but this was painful beyond belief.

He nodded. "Do you want me to accompany you?"

I looked at Ahsoka, seeing curiosity in her eyes. "It's up to you, Master."

He chuckled. "I'll make sure that you're all right before I leave you."

"Ahsoka, you go back to our quarters. I'll see you shortly. We could spar a bit if you'd like," I said.

"Yes, Master. I look forward to it," she smiled. _Master..._ that one word always gets to me...

She bowed and made her way to the quarters. "She's more obedient than you were for me, Anakin," he laughed.

"I must be doing something right, Master."

"Yes. Anakin, you're a good teacher and an extraordinary Jedi. I knew you'd do fine with a Padawan. It's a true test of your abilities and as of yet, you're doing everything you should be." Yeah, in his point of view. He knew nothing behind the scenes... If he did, he'd probably be extremely disappointed in me... As we made our way to the medical bay, a sharp pain surged through my side and into my chest. I was beginning to struggle with my breathing. I stopped and Obi-Wan whirled immediately. "Anakin! What's wrong?"

I was beginning to collapse onto the floor. "Can't... breathe..." I managed to get out.

Obi-Wan lifted me up and carried me – while running – to the med room. "_Anakin! Stay with me!_" His voice was beginning to become distant. My vision was beginning to blur. Finally, my eyes began to close...

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I rushed Anakin to the medical room. I could feel his life slowly slipping away. I put the Force into my steps to increase my speed. I got to the room and practically thrust him onto the recovery bed. I knew the medical routines here and began them before the droid had wheeled out.

I put a breathing mask on him and turned it on. I began to stabilize his vitals to keep him alive a little while longer. "Master Jedi –" the droid began.

"I have this under control!" I yelled. His life kept going back and forth between the thresholds of life and death. It's one thing to see it happen, feeling it is extremely difficult to bear.

**Later.**

It had been a few hours and Anakin still hadn't woken up. "Master?" Ahsoka's voice called from behind the door. I assumed she was looking for Anakin, but seeing as though he couldn't answer, I chose to do so for him.

"Come in, Ahsoka."

She came in and gasped when she saw Anakin's condition. "What happened?"

"The medical droid is trying to figure that out now," I replied calmly, attempting to keep her calmed. Just as I had said that, the droid came back.

"It appears that he was recently injected with a poison. It entered his body through his right side and slowly made its way into his chest. If you hadn't arrived when you did, the poison may have spread rapidly. We may have lost him."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Anakin definitely owed me this time. I had honestly saved him from death. It was getting a bit late, so I decided that this was probably the best time to go to my quarters and rest for a few hours. I should have taken better care of him... I should have gone with him to Felucia. He was poisoned _and _captured because I didn't go with him. "Ahsoka, I'm going to head to my quarters. Get some rest soon, okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, Master. Good night."

"Good night, Ahsoka."

On that note, I took my leave.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Obi-Wan just left. I was alone with my unconscious Anakin. From the moment I walked in, I could feel that he was fighting for life – and he was struggling. I grabbed his hand and hoped he could feel it. His hand remained motionless within my own. "Come on, Master. I know you're strong. You have to wake up soon..."

"_Ah...Ahsoka?_" I spun around thinking that someone had walked in, but no one did. I looked back at Anakin – still not awake... "_Ahsoka, where are you?_" The voice was louder but sounded almost droid-like. "_Ahsoka!_" The voice... it was Anakin's!

"Anakin? Can you hear me?"

"_Yes. What's going on...?_"

His lips weren't moving, but he was inside of my head through our bond. "You're unconscious in the medical bay."

"_Why?_"

"Okay, relax. You're going to be fine, Anakin."

"_Doesn't feel like it. What happened? I feel a lot of pain. It's getting worse..._"

"Droid!" I yelled to the medical droid. "The poison is spreading!"

"_Poison...?_" The droid burst into motion, looking for pain relievers to inject into his system. Thus far, we had no cure... Obi-Wan would work on that shortly. It found the injections and put them into Anakin's right side. "_Ow! What in the Force is going on Ahsoka? I want answers. Now._"

"You were poisoned on Felucia. Probably when you were captured, Master. The poison spread slowly into your chest which is probably what you're feeling right now. Where else do you feel pain?"

"_My arms and legs..._"

"We'll get you fixed up soon, Master."

"_Ahsoka..._"

"May I inquire as to how you are speaking with him?" the droid asked.

"It's a bond that a master and Padawan share. We have the option to close it once the Padawan is knighted. Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi closed their bond a while before I was assigned as his Padawan."

"Intriguing..." the droid muttered. It nodded and went back to working on finding a cure for Anakin. I grabbed his hand. Mechanical... I've always wondered what happened to him.

"_Ahsoka... I'm tired..._" His hand squeezed mine. I was shocked that he was able to touch me. I understood that he could hear me, but I hadn't expected him to physically react to me.

"Go to sleep, Master. I'll be here when you wake up."

"_I love... you..._"

I bent closer to his ear and whispered, "I love you, too, Anakin. Now rest."

Right after I had finished that sentence, Master Yoda walked in. "All right, Skywalker is?"

"He contacted me through our bond. He isn't physically awake yet. He let me know that the poison was spreading."

His eyes closed, "Soon, waking he will be."

**Three hours later.**

Soon, according to Master Yoda must be days... It's been three hours and Anakin still hasn't woken up. It was getting pretty late, but I couldn't leave him alone. He's my lover and my everything. I couldn't miss anything. I wanted to make sure he was alive and well. "Please, wake up soon, Ani..." I whispered.

I was constantly yawning. I switched off a light in the room and laid my head on Anakin's shoulder. I felt his hand tighten around mine, like it had earlier. It had been a few minutes and I was drifting off into sleep. "Chest... hurts..." I heard a moan.

My head flew up. "Ani?"

His eyes were slowly opening. Then, his magical lips moved. "Mmm... Ahsoka? Am I dead?"

"No. How do you feel?"

"I feel... like my starfighter exploded with me inside of the cockpit..."

"Do you need more pain relievers?"

"Can you actually use the syringe to inject them into me?"

"Uh..." I paused. "No..."

"Hand me one of those," he said, weakly pointing to an item with liquid in it. I picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks, Snips." His mechanical hand released mine and flexed. He put the syringe in the false hand and rolled a bit of his vest up, exposing his chest. "This..." he gasped. "This is how... you use it..."

He demonstrated for me by plunging the needle at the tip into his chest and pushing down on the top to push the pain relievers into his body. He groaned a little, feeling some pain. "I can do that when you need me to, Anakin," I offered in a whisper.

He smiled at me. "That would be great, Ahsoka. Thank you."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The pain was spreading quickly, but the medical droid said that my body was finally and fully reacting to earlier when I shut down in the hallway. Ahsoka stayed with me and Obi-Wan had just come back.

He walked in to see Ahsoka asleep on the other medical bed in the room. "I'm glad she finally went to sleep," I whispered. "She was up all night..."

His hand rested on my shoulder. "She cares for you, Anakin. You mean a lot to her. You're a good man and you're worth saving. You're going to be resting in here or in your quarters for a while. I'm glad that my little brother is all right now." He smiled at me.


	8. Happiness to Sadness

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It's been a whole month since Anakin was in the medical bay with poison in his system. Obi-Wan found a cure and Anakin began his healing process. He's been ordered to remain on bed rest, but he leaves on occasion. Other times, we're _busy_...

Last night was one of those times...

I've been feeling kind of sick, so Anakin has been taking care of me while taking care of himself. He's not doing a very good job at taking care of himself... He still feels a little bit of pain every now and then.

I woke up this morning and immediately ran into the refresher without warning. My stomach lurched and last night's wonderfully cooked dinner – courtesy of Anakin – returned. It's like I can't keep anything down anymore. "I'm here," Anakin said, taking my hand in his and rubbing my back.

I calmed down after a few minutes. "Thanks, Ani. I'm really sorry..."

"Why are you sorry?"

"You have to rush in here every morning to witness the same thing..."

He shrugged. "Ahsoka, I'd stay up forever if it means that I can make sure you're all right. I'll keep coming in here with you and I'm going to do so because I truly care about you."

I smiled at him, "Do you know how wonderful you are?"

He used a deeper voice than usual, being silly. "Why, yes. I am the most wonderful man in the entire galaxy. I check to make sure my Padawan is healthy and I make love to her whenever she wants to. I am Anakin Skywalker, the wonderful Chosen One."

I laughed so hard and he began to. I cleaned my face and led him back to the bed. I laid down and pulled him on top of me.

We began our routine...

After about twenty minutes, we relaxed. "Do you want to get checked out?"

I looked into his eyes, "It's still pretty early in the morning, but I will."

"Good. You better..."

He fell asleep shortly after. I waited a while longer before climbing over him and out of the bed, making my way into the refresher again. This was something I had read about before – just for research. It only takes a few minutes from what I know.

And so, I began my wait.

_Positive..._

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I woke up and Ahsoka was gone. I pulled my pants on quickly and ran into the refresher. She wasn't there. I went back to my bed and grabbed the rest of my clothes. I put everything on and my stubborn boots actually slid up to my knees without a problem. They must know that I'm in a hurry...

I ran to the door and left our quarters. I ran right into Obi-Wan...

"Ah... Master, I'm sorry," I apologized.

"In a hurry are we?" he laughed. "I thought you were supposed to be resting?"

I need some excuse... "I was looking for Ahsoka. Have you seen her, by any chance?"

He nodded. "Last I saw she was heading into the medical bay."

Why – _oh_. She's probably getting herself checked out. "Oh, all right. Thank you, Master."

I began to head there, but Obi-Wan stopped me. "Do you know why she's there, Anakin?"

"She hasn't been feeling all that well, so I told her that she should go see a medical droid for a checkup."

"Ah, well, I hope she recovers soon. Go check on her and then get back to rest or we'll assign you another mission."

I laughed. "Yes, Master." Obi-Wan continued his walk down the hall and I tried to refrain myself from bolting to the medical bay for Ahsoka. Once I reached the room, I felt her presence inside. I walked in to see her bent over slightly, holding her head. "Ahsoka, are you all right?" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" She wouldn't answer me, but it was just the two of us. "Ahsoka, what is going on?" I almost yelled. I was beginning to worry... She went into full-out crying, which cracked me. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her tiny body. "Please, tell me what's wrong, my love," I whispered.

"Anakin," she paused, looking into my eyes. "I'm... pregnant..." she whispered.

"Did you want children...?" I felt extremely excited, but I was shielding that from her just in case she felt quite the opposite – I couldn't tell yet.

"Yes, but I know you don't. We will be in so much trouble for this..."

I felt my jaw drop. "I... want children, Ahsoka."

"You do?" she seemed shocked.

Do I honestly seem like I don't want children? Why did she think that...? "Yes, Ahsoka. I'm just concerned because you are only sixteen..."

"Wow, I didn't expect that. You're twenty-five. What's the big deal?"

"I'm not the one who will be carrying a child, though. Don't you think you're kind of... too young?"

"No," she began. "If I were too young, I wouldn't be pregnant."

"Are you ready to be a mother?" I threw out.

That stopped her from saying anything. "I am _not _going to kill this baby, Anakin!"

"I never said you had to! I want it!" I yelled. I changed my voice into a whisper, "I... just don't know if you're ready..."

"I don't like this..." she whispered, shaking her head. "We never fight about anything..."

"I'm sorry. We should both be happy about this. We created life. We aren't destroying it by any means. I just don't want you in a position that you aren't comfortable in," I said, trying to shield my fear from her.

She hopped off of the medical bed and thrust her arms around my waist. "Ani, thank you. This is why I fell in love with you. I want this baby and I want to have it."

"Then we are going to have it." We hugged each other for a while, just relaxing in the presence of each other. My comlink started beeping. I sighed and slowly pulled away from Ahsoka to answer it. "Skywalker here," I gloomily answered.

"_Anakin,_" Obi-Wan began. "_The Council has just assigned you a mission._"

"Oh? Master, Ahsoka –"

"_This is your mission, Anakin. I understand that Ahsoka isn't feeling well and I brought that to the attention of the Council._"

"Yes, Master." I tilted Ahsoka's head up and silently kissed her.

"_Anakin, you are to escort and protect Senator Amidala to Tatooine. Apparently, the Hutts have some things to work out with us..._"

I felt myself frown and my heart drop. I had to protect her again... "Yes, Master."

"_You leave in two hours. Be ready. Obi-Wan out._"

I turned off my com, while looking at Ahsoka, waiting for her reaction. "Ahsoka?"

"Why does it have to be _you _going with her?"

"She probably requested me," I sighed.

"Ani..." she whispered. "I don't want you to go..."

"Neither do I..." I was trying to hold back the ocean of anger and despair that was threatening to crash down on me at any moment. Her hand took mine and she buried her head into my chest. I sighed again, "I don't want to be with her or go back to that dustbowl."

"But that's your home planet."

"Yes, and it holds so much sadness and memories. My mother... Being a slave..." I could feel her pity for me. That wasn't what I wanted from her... "Ahsoka, it wasn't a normal life, but if it had been, who knows where we'd be right now?"

"Probably not here."

I laughed, "Well, you'd probably be Obi-Wan's Padawan."

"_Ew! _So you're saying –"

"No! He'd probably never allow that like I do."

"_Allow?_"

"Well, he's more rule-abiding than I am. He wouldn't let you attach to him. Our attachment is mutual, but one with him would be one-sided, coming only from you."

"Doesn't he have a soft spot for the Duchess of Mandalore?"

I smirked. "Yes. They both love each other, but he's not willing to cross his boundaries."

"Well, we have less than two hours before you leave. What should we do?"

She looked like she had something in mind already. "Well, what do you have planned for us?"

Her eyes lit up like the twin suns on Tatooine in the morning. "Well, it looks like you should be back on bed rest. Shall I escort you to our quarters?"

"Hm, feels like it, too. Snips, I would appreciate it if you led the way. I'm not sure that I could find my bed on my own." She giggled and walked out. We made sure no one was watching and she took my hand. Once we were in the room, her lips attacked mine. I returned with equal force. I reached behind me and locked the door. She pulled me over to my bed and laid down on it, seductively pulling me on top of her. Before we could really get anywhere, she pushed me off of her – I fell to the floor – and ran into the refresher. I should have been a little shocked by her action, but I jumped off of the floor and ran right after her.

She was bent over the toilet releasing everything that she had consumed. I'm only assuming it was from this morning while I was sleeping. When she finished, she sighed. "I am –"

"No," I interrupted. "Don't you dare be sorry. This is more important."

"Throwing up is more important than sex?"

"Your health is definitely way more important than sex," I answered. "I can do without it, but I can't do without you."

She turned to look at me and smiled. "I love you."

I kissed her forehead, "I love you, too. Clean up and relax. We don't have to do anything right now."

"But I want to..." she pouted.

"Only if you feel completely up to it," I laughed. She cleaned her mouth quickly and ran back to me, this time she was on top. "Ahsoka, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

I started out by kissing her passionately. She started to take my robe, vest, and shirt off. Once they were removed, she moved her hands all over, feeling every part of me...

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It felt like Anakin wasn't much into this today. He wouldn't remove my clothes, so I decided to see his toned chest.

I loved the feeling of his skin... Anakin's comlink started to beep. "_Anakin?_"

He stopped kissing me. That sounded like... Senator Amidala... "State your name and business," he commanded.

"_Padme Amidala. I'm looking for my escort._"

"How did you get my channel?"

"_I never got rid of it_."

His eyes closed. "Is it time to go already?"

"_Yes._"

"I'll... I'll be there soon."

"_I'll be waiting._"

He turned the com off. "Anakin, are you okay?"

"No," he said, finally opening his eyes.

"What's wrong, baby?"

He lifted me off of him slowly and put the few pieces of clothes that I removed back on. "I don't want to leave you alone. Who knows how long I'll be gone?"

"I'll be here when you get back. Relax, my love." I kissed him and rubbed his back slowly.

He kissed me slowly and passionately. His arms wrapped around me. He didn't kiss me long enough, but pulled away. "I love you."

Every time he said those three words, a surge of happiness shot through me and my heart melted. "And I love you."

"Forever and always," we both whispered.

He went over to the door and unlocked it, looking back at me before leaving. "Come back soon," I whispered. A single tear fell down my face.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I took my time while going to meet Padme. Once I arrived, my heart was practically ice cold. I will not open myself up to her. She isn't the one I love, nor will she ever be again. "General Skywalker," Padme greeted me.

"Senator," I nodded.

"Well, let's get going," she said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Senator," I paused, building up my threatening voice. "Do not try anything while we are together. This is a mission of importance, not a pleasure trip."

She gave me her trademarked smile for mischief. This was going to be a _long _mission...


	9. Departure of the Broken Hearted

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Anakin has been gone for almost a month. He contacts me whenever he can, but he's obligated to protect Padme. It was dark out right now. I was really missing him... I was just about to get ready for bed when my holoprojector started to beep. Launching myself across my bed, I grabbed it and hit the hologram button. "Padme?" I asked, confused.

"_Looking for Anakin?_"

"Well, it is his channel. What are you doing with it?"

"_I was just curious about who he's always making calls to._"

"Me?"

"_What does he call you about, Ahsoka?_"

"He tells me that the mission is going well and how he should be training me more, but he can't at the moment."

She looked like she didn't believe me. Only the first part was true... "_Padme?_" Anakin's voice broke into the room. "_What are you doing with my projector?_"

"_Uh..._"

Padme's hologram disappeared and Anakin's took her place. "_Sorry_," he whispered, looking over his shoulder. "_I miss you._"

"I miss you, too. Why did she have your com?"

"_I miss you more. Well, I don't really know. I was on the bridge with Rex._"

"You win this time," I laughed. "Ani, when are you going to come back to me?"

"_Soon, my love. Jabba is finally beginning to cooperate with us. At first, he thought I was a threat, but it's fine now..._"

"We miss you," I said, rubbing my stomach.

"_I miss and love you both._"

"Anakin, you'd better go..."

"_No. This is my down time. I'm allowed to stay in my quarters._"

"You're sure? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me..."

He laughed, "_I'm talking to my Padawan. What's wrong with that?_"

"Well, what if you say you love me? Someone might hear you..."

"_Well, I love you._"

I smiled. "I love you, too." His smile appeared, but within moments, Anakin shook and his smile was gone. He looked upset by whatever had just happened. "Anakin, are you all right?"

He sighed in frustration. "_Let me check..._"

He ran away from the projector and out of the room. "_You love him?_" I looked back and saw Padme come into the room and take his holoprojector. "_What do you have that I don't?_"

"Padme, he doesn't love me."

"_Save your lies for someone who can't see them. You better end everything with him and soon. Anakin Skywalker is mine, child._"

"Child? Senator, I'm sixteen. I'm pretty sure that no one owns my master."

"_He's twenty-five. I can get him arrested and expelled from the Council. Is that what you want for him?_"

I wanted to cry. "No."

"_End everything now._"

That was the last time I contacted Anakin...

He was gone for two months and I ignored all of his calls. He was probably cheating on me for her... He was back in the temple now. I didn't have to leave my quarters while he was gone, which was good because my baby bump was beginning to show. I'm three months pregnant...

I could feel his anxiety from across the building.

All of a sudden, he burst through the door. How could he cross that amount of distance within a short time? I just laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ahsoka?"

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Ahsoka?"

I looked at her, but she wouldn't look back. "Leave me alone," she groaned.

My heart was beginning to break, piece by piece. "What? Why...?"

She rolled over to face the wall. I slowly walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She flinched and yelled, "Don't touch me!"

My hands flew back as her scream left her mouth. What had I done? I tried to think back to something I might have said that could have upset her... _Nothing_. "Ahsoka! What did I do?"

She sat up carefully and glared at me. "Do you love her?"

"Love who?"

"Padme!"

I was shocked. "No! Why would you think that?"

"She told me... Anakin, we can't –"

"Please, no..." I interrupted. "No, no, no! Ahsoka, please, don't say it!"

"We can't do this anymore," she whispered.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes while I was looking at her. I left the room. What had I done? What did Padme say to her? I ran to my speeder and took off for the Senate building.

Once I got there, I ran as fast as I could. The fury and anguish was beginning to overtake me. My heart continued to break, the tears fell, but I kept running. I saw Padme's door and ran to it. I force-pushed the entire door into the room and looked for her. "Ah, Anakin. So nice to –"

"What the hell did you say to my Padawan? She won't talk to me. She won't even look at me!" I screamed.

"Ani... stop!" I began to force-choke her. It wasn't intentional. I guess it was my anger taking over me...

"_Mommy?_" I dropped Padme and saw a little girl. Who was she? "Mommy! Mommy!"

The little girl ran to Padme and they hugged. "Shmi, it's okay. Mommy is fine."

"What... what did you just call her?" I yelled, fury building.

"Anakin..."

"Why?"

"She's... she's your... daughter."

The little girl looked at me. "Daddy?"

I could see a resemblance. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that I had as a child... "No! She can't be mine! There is no way!"

Padme looked at me and stared. "This is your daughter," she spoke slowly. "You can go take a blood test. She's one hundred percent your child."

This can't be happening... "How old is she?"

"Almost five."

"Why... how did I get you pregnant?"

"Our time together was without protection. I used protection with the other men."

"Why didn't you tell me that I had a daughter?" Most of the shock wore off, but the anger returned.

"I never saw you!"

"You rescued me from Felucia and took me back to Tatooine. Those were two opportunities!"

"Daddy, mommy said you'd come..."

The child wrapped her arms around my knees, which was as high as she could reach. I was a tower to her. She looked a lot like me... "I'll... I'll come back later."

I slowly unlatched the child from my knees and ran out. I left the building, got back on my speeder, and went back to my quarters in the temple.

I entered the room and was met with silence. I knew Ahsoka was awake. I walked over to my bed and laid on my back. Why did I have to be so stupid? "Did you meet her?" I turned my head slowly to look at her. "Your daughter, I mean." She sounded so hurt. Padme and Ahsoka don't need me. All I do is bring children into this world and hurt their mothers... I closed my eyes and silently cried. I faced the wall so Ahsoka couldn't see my face. I felt her hand on my arm. I welcomed her touch, but didn't physically react to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I whispered, "I'm sorry." He wouldn't look at me now, but I felt everything. Pain, shock, anger, confusion... I crawled over him and laid next to him. I couldn't be with him for a while, but that didn't mean that I didn't love him. I looked at his face. He was crying and his teeth were clenched. He looked like he wanted to scream so bad... "Anakin..."

He wouldn't answer. I grabbed his hand – also, clenched – and tried to fit my hand into it. "Ahsoka," he gasped, his voice shaking. "Don't... don't make this harder..."

His whole body was starting to shake and the tears were flowing freely down his face. His face was twisted in a tremendous amount of agony. I couldn't be with him because he has a daughter to take care of. It's his secret daughter. Once the Council finds out about my child, it will probably be taken away from me... "I'm sorry," I whispered again, rubbing his back.

**One month later.**

The Council summoned Anakin and me. Had they sensed the distance and tension between us?

We walked silently to the chambers. Upon arriving, he bowed to the masters and motioned for me to stay close to him. Master Windu spoke first. "Skywalker, it has been brought to our attention that your Padawan has been getting slightly... _bigger_." All eyes except Anakin's turned to me. Anakin's eyes were unfocused and blank. He looked as if he had lost his will. Windu continued, "Do you know why this is occurring?"

"She is with child," he spoke quickly.

I stared at Anakin. Was he trying to get me expelled? "How did this happen?"

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Master Windu wants to know how Ahsoka got pregnant. If I said that we were in love, we'd both be expelled. I had this part planned out, luckily. "I took advantage of her one night and commanded her to remain silent about the matter."

I couldn't look at Ahsoka. My heart had completely broken when I said that, but it's better for me to leave and for her to become a Jedi. I saw the hurt and confusion in Obi-Wan's eyes. He didn't think I would break the rules and expected that I wouldn't lie to him. "Padawan Tano, true this is?" Yoda asked.

I looked at Ahsoka and she stared back, looking as if she wanted to cry. I nodded at her and she spoke. "Yes... yes, Master."

Windu stood up and glared at me, as did a couple other masters. "Your rank as General of the Clone War and rank of Jedi Master are now –"

Plo Koon raised his hand to silence Windu. "Temporarily strip him of his privileges and ranks. He is the Chosen One. We may need him later..."

Windu sighed and looked at Yoda, who nodded. "Your ranks and privileges are _temporarily _removed. You are not allowed to be with Ahsoka or in the temple until the pregnancy is complete or until further notice."

I nodded. "I understand, Master. I will do as ordered and I will leave immediately." He waved his hand and we left. Ahsoka trailed behind me. I could feel her anxiety rising. We entered our quarters and she silently stood in the doorway. "Get it out, Ahsoka," I whispered, not meeting her eyes. "I can sense your anger." I began packing a few things for my departure.

"How could you do that? Why wouldn't we tell them the truth?"

"Ahsoka," I turned to face her. "I care about you. I want you to be a better Jedi than me. If we told them the truth, neither of us would be allowed to remain in the temple."

"How can you seem so calm about this?"

"I had it planned out."

"This... is this what you wanted? Us to be physically separated?"

"We're separated already, Ahsoka. You told me that we couldn't do this anymore, remember?"

"I didn't want this! I still love you!"

In the next few moments, I wasn't myself. "Ahsoka, this is the best thing to do right now! It was either this or I killed myself! I tried with my lightsaber while you were sleeping. You said we had to end this, I took it to the extreme! Do you want me to kill myself?"

She started to cry and my words sunk into my mind, reverberating. "I... I hate you! Get out!" she yelled.

Good. She should hate me so she can get over me. She will probably be reassigned to Obi-Wan in my absence. I left with my small case of clothing and electronics. I ran right into Obi-Wan. "Master, I'm –"

"Anakin, how could you do this to her?"

"I'm heartless," I whispered. "I'm leaving."

He stopped me. "I thought you were my brother. Anakin –"

"Do you hate me, too? Go talk to Ahsoka. She hates me."

I turned away from him and left. I got into my starfighter and set the coordinates for Tatooine. I figured that I could get myself even more depressed this way...

Now that I was away from Coruscant, all the guilt and sadness crashed down on me. Why had I done this? I lost all the respect people had for me, I lost my ranks and privileges, and most importantly, I lost Ahsoka...


	10. Change

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I've been away for a month, meaning that about four are left...

I stayed on Tatooine for two weeks, retracing the steps of my past. It felt like walking through my childhood as I went to the area where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan found me. Dread overwhelmed me as I neared the Tusken Raider camp, the exact spot of my mother's death, and then finally, her resting place.

Beru and Owen weren't around, so I hadn't stayed very long. I explored the planet and drank a little. The whole thing was depressing, but I tried to get my mind off of Ahsoka. I keep asking myself if this was a good choice... I was going back to Coruscant. Maybe I could get to know my daughter...

I opened my starfighter's channel to Padme's and waited. "_Anakin?_"

"That's me."

"_Where have you been?_"

"Away. Why?"

"_Did you hear about the charges against you?_"

"I was off-planet. What was said?"

"_You took advantage of your under-aged Padawan and impregnated her. Barriss Offee is pressing charges for Ahsoka, since Ahsoka can't do it herself, apparently._"

"Barriss is a good friend..." I whispered.

"_Anakin... is this all true?_"

"Yes."

"_They've been looking for you! They're going to put you on trial and probably arrest you!_"

"I'll take it as I go. Padme, I made a mistake, hurt my Padawan, and lost everything until her pregnancy has run its course."

"_I don't want you anywhere near my daughter!_"

"She's mine, too. Why would I do something to her? She's just a child."

"_If you think about it, Ahsoka is also 'just a child.' Do _not _come near us or I'll get you arrested with more charges put against you. Do you understand me?_"

"I understand, Padme. I won't go against your wishes."

I turned off my channel and slammed my mechanical fist onto the dashboard. I made my way for the lower parts of the city. I had formed an addiction to drinks while on Tatooine. Two weeks will do that to me, I guess. I walked into the club and immediately sensed Obi-Wan. I should probably just stay away... "Come here," Obi-Wan said. He was facing in my direction. I walked over to him and sat down. "Do you hear news on the Holonet anymore?"

"It's on the Holonet?" I almost shouted.

"Clearly, you don't..." he muttered. "Anakin, I could sense that you and Ahsoka were hiding something. Now, I couldn't get her to tell me anything, but I'm hoping you'll be honest with me."

"Nothing to tell you, Master. You already know the whole story."

He sighed. "I was hoping to hear your version of this. Anakin, I know the truth."

"And what would that be, Master?"

"You and Ahsoka formed an attachment." I closed my eyes. "Anakin, is this the truth?"

"No. Everything that I said before the Council is the truth."

He sighed. "You'll be going to prison, Anakin. Is that what you wanted?"

"No," I sighed. "But it'll keep Ahsoka safe from me if I'm locked up." We drank together a little bit – from his offer that still stood from my rescue. After a few drinks, I decided that it was time to go. I forgot about my starfighter and being intoxicated while flying was a negative, so I left it there. I'd eventually come back for it...

I began my walk through the streets and felt a cool breeze. I pulled up the hood of my robe and continued. "Anakin?"

I turned around and was pushed against a wall. Grey lips pressed against mine and little orange arms wrapped around my neck. "What – What are you doing?" I asked, pulling away.

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get me arrested quicker."

"I missed you, Anakin," she whispered.

"Ahsoka, we can't be seen together. Obi-Wan –"

"I know he's here. I told him the truth."

"He... he didn't believe you. He took my word..."

"Anakin, please tell him the truth. He deserves that much."

"Ahsoka, please. Stop." She kissed me again. I pushed her away. "Stop!"

She looked hurt. "I thought you loved me?"

"You hate me, Ahsoka. You told me so."

"I... I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"It doesn't matter," I began, getting increasingly irritated as the moments passed by. "I have to go before someone recognizes us."

"Where will you go?"

I stopped. "I don't have anywhere to go. I'm not allowed in the temple."

"What about Padme?"

"She won't let me near my daughter."

"I wouldn't do that to you! You have every right to see her!"

I sighed for maybe the tenth time today. She was right, but Padme's words meant more in this case. "She'll arrest me if I go near Shmi." I started to walk away, but she followed. Her hand fit into my mechanical one. I decided that maybe I was being foolish to want her to leave me. I love her and she loves me, but we really can't do this... She wouldn't be allowed to leave the temple if they found out see was seeing me again... "Ahsoka, go back to the temple, all right? Being with me will get you in trouble."

She sighed. "Master Plo is probably looking for me."

"Were you... reassigned to him?" I felt a little jealousy seep into my voice in that moment. And to think that I had been hoping she'd be reassigned...

"No. Master Plo is just taking care of me. He's like a second father to me."

I smiled. "I'm glad he's there for you." And a little jealous...

"Anakin, do you want to know what the baby is when I go back next month?"

"I'd rather be surprised. I think it's a girl."

She giggled. "We'll see in a few months, then. You will be the only person allowed in that room with me when this little one is coming."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are the father, after all."

I smiled and kissed her. My hood fell back slightly, as did hers. I heard sirens. I pulled away and saw the Coruscant police coming right for me. "I love you, but I have to go," I said quickly, running off. I put the Force into my step. Being without rank doesn't mean I'm without the Force.

I quickly evaded the police. I heard the Holonet broadcast above me. "_Jedi abuser, Anakin Skywalker, has just been spotted in the lower regions of Coruscant with his Padawan. Stay on alert!_"

The video of me kissing Ahsoka played. I kissed her, turned to the camera on the cop, and began running. It showed my escape.

Everyone must think I was really trying to take advantage of her...

**One month later.**

Padme finally let me stay with her. I was going to see my daughter! I drove over to the Senate building and headed for her room. I walked in and Shmi hugged my knees. "Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo," I said, lifting her up. Padme entered the room and smiled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's here!" The child was full of energy. I wondered where she got that from...

Padme nodded and waited for me to put her down. "If you do anything –"

"Padme, I swear I won't hurt her." She seemed to relax after I'd been here for a week. I wouldn't hurt my daughter... My comlink began to blink while I was playing with Shmi. I pressed the button, "Skywalk –"

"_Anakin, we need you back at the temple immediately._"

Obi-Wan sounded frantic. "What's wrong?"

"_Ahsoka has been captured by Dooku._"

Padme came into the room to hear that last statement. "On my way."

I grabbed my lightsaber and Jedi robes. "Do you have to leave, daddy?"

I looked down at her and then up at Padme. "One of daddy's friends is in trouble. She needs me. Can you protect mommy while I'm gone? You'll be a hero."

"Who, daddy? I'm gonna be a hero? Daddy, can I be the Chosen One like you?"

She looked so cute. "My Padawan, Ahsoka. And yes, definitely. You can be the Chosen One. I'll give you lessons when I come back."

She jumped up and down. "I'm gonna be just like you, daddy! Love you!"

"I love you, too, baby," I whispered. I looked at Padme, who motioned toward the door. I walked over to her and hugged her. "See you later, Padme," I whispered. I turned around, "Bye, Shmi!"

It felt different calling my daughter by my mother's name. I'm kind of glad that Padme did that. I ran to the balcony and jumped off. "Anakin!" Padme screamed.

I landed directly on top of my speeder – safely. I looked up and smiled at her. She could yell at me later... It took a few minutes to get to the temple. Obi-Wan and Windu met me in the landing bay. I could feel Windu's slight hatred for me. "Anakin, last we knew, Dooku was near Mustafar. He may still be there if we hurry."

Windu spoke. "Skywalker, you and Master Kenobi will go to Mustafar."

I nodded and we made our way to a ship. "We still have a lot to talk about, Anakin..."

"I understand."

"They won't let you back in if you do something –"

"Obi-Wan, just leave it alone! You don't understand the hurt and pain I go through every single day. All you know about me is that I'm a terrible person. Well, I'm not! I care about Ahsoka. I truly do."

"I never said you were a terrible person and I know you care about her. She told me that she loves you."

I felt the tears again. I would not let them fall... I looked at Obi-Wan. My voice shook, "I love her to death and I love my child that she is carrying. I never took advantage of her. I'd never hurt her like that. I didn't want her to get in trouble, so I took the fall for us both!"

"Anakin –"

"Expel me!" I yelled. "I don't care! I just... I just want her back..."

"Listen to me. I won't expel you, Anakin. I know how you feel. You and Ahsoka are like Satine and me. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"Really?" I shouldn't have questioned him...

"Certainly. You are like my little brother. I'll protect you. And just so you know, I'm... I'm going to become a father soon, too."

I laughed, "When did you have the time to make this happen?"

"About eight months ago. We –"

"Ah, right. We were on Mandalore then..."

"How far along is Ahsoka?"

"Roughly six months. Master, are you going to be with Satine when she has your..." I didn't know what he was having...

"Daughter. And yes, I'll be with her. Will you be with Ahsoka when she... has your..."

"Do you have a name picked out? Yes, I'll be with her. We decided to be surprised when our little one comes."

"Airi Kenobi. Do you have any names picked out for either gender?"

I paused. "Actually, no. Airi Kenobi sounds beautiful. How about Airi Skywalker?"

He laughed, "No, Anakin. Ask Satine for a list of names. She's brilliant."

We finally got in the ship after it was loaded with clones and artillery. The ship's coordinates were set directly for Mustafar. "I think I'll take you up on your offer," I whispered.

He nodded, "You should."

We just left Coruscant's atmosphere. My comlink began to beep. "Skywalker here."

"_Anakin._"

"Ahsoka? Are you all right?" My voice went from calm to complete panic.

"_Don't come for me._"

"What? Why?"

"_It's a waste of time. You can't save me._"

"I can save you, Ahsoka. I will!"

"_No, Anakin. I've chosen to go with the dark side of the Force..._"

I felt my jaw drop and all the clear thoughts in my head became scrambled.


	11. It's a Trap

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"_Ahsoka… why?_"

It broke my heart to hear that much sadness in his voice. I cut the link and closed my eyes. Well, my change wasn't willingly. I was forced. The dark lord had threatened to kill Anakin and my unborn child. I couldn't lose either of them. I loved Anakin unconditionally and I even loved my unborn child.

"Good work, my dear," Dooku said.

"Trust me; it wasn't because of you…" I said, turning toward him.

"But the threat from my master seemed to be a good motivator."

I walked away from him and entered my new quarters. There was one bed, dark lighting, plenty of cement on the walls, and a dresser by the refresher. This would take some getting used to. Anakin wouldn't be here…

I was curious as to what my attire would be while here. Obviously it wasn't my Jedi robes. I walked over to the dresser and saw a long black robe with a hood. There were two matching red sabers next to it. Their hilts were clearly Sith.

I took the clothes into the refresher and changed. I walked out to grab the lightsabers. After igniting them, I looked at the mirror. I looked… scary. Anakin would be disappointed in me. I frowned; he probably is right now… Dooku came in, interrupting my thoughts. "Ah, you look superb."

"I'm not particularly your best friend right now after all that you put my master through," I said through my teeth.

"And what might that be?"

He was really beginning to get on my nerves. Was he losing his memory as he aged? "All the torture you dealt."

He laughed maniacally. "Ah, but that was only a meager amount compared to what I could have done. You and Ventress will be going on a mission, so be prepared."

_Ventress_… the bald harpy who scarred Anakin's right eye… I find myself resenting the choice to become a Sith because of her…

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

It's been three hours since I spoke with Ahsoka. How could I let this happen? "Anakin," Obi-Wan began again, "There was nothing you could do. You were a fine master for her. It's not your fault."

"That isn't good enough, master. I could have stopped this…"

Obi-Wan insists on telling me that the choice was Ahsoka's, but I can't help feeling as if I somehow influenced her. "Anakin, calm down or your emotions will lead you down the wrong path. We can't lose you, too."

"I feel… as if my heart is dying and my life is… draining along with it…"

He sighed, "Anakin, you won't die because we are going to bring her back. We will save her. We'll stop at nothing. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. We were just coming up on Mustafar according to one of the clones. I could see the lava flowing already. Another clone came from the cockpit. "Generals, a ship has just left Mustafar's atmosphere."

"Track it," Obi-Wan commanded. "Lock in its flight coordinates and let's see where it goes."

I felt this tremendous amount of unease suddenly. "Master, I have a bad feeling about this…"

"As do I, Anakin," he said, stroking his beard.

The other ship jumped into hyperspace and we did soon after them. "What if Ahsoka is on that ship, Master?"

His eyes met mine. "We will take care of her without hurting her. She'll be safe. Don't worry, Anakin." Right, don't worry. How could I not…? About ten minutes later, we came out of hyperspace. I looked out a window to see the planet Naboo. "Be ready, Anakin. For all we know, we may be entering a trap…" We landed after another ten minutes and began leaving. Obi-Wan pulled up a holomap of Naboo. "The other ship seems to have landed here," he said, pointing at an open clearing. "They may head for Theed. Anakin, you sneak around – as you do best – and find the ship. The clones and I will take a… _stroll _through the city."

I laughed, "Sounds good." The ramp lowered and we ran out. Obi-Wan left for the city while I walked cautiously away from the ship. I slowly examined all my surroundings.

"_Anakin…_"

It was Ahsoka's voice in my head. "Are you on Naboo?"

"_I told you not to come after me, Ani._"

"And I told you that I'd save you. What about the baby?"

"_You should leave. The baby is fine. Please, Anakin, leave before I have to hurt you…_"

"Why would you have to hurt me?"

"_Ventress will make me kill you. She'll do it herself if I don't. We split up, but I get the feeling that she's watching me._" I was beginning to sense a slight essence of dark energy. It wasn't Ventress, so it must be Ahsoka. I saw a cloaked figure in black standing in the clearing near the ship. I couldn't see their face until they turned. It was Ahsoka… "_I can feel you near me._" I jumped into a nearby tree and began to walk along a branch. I was curious. This was Ahsoka's first day as a Sith. What would she do? "_I know you're here, Anakin._" All of a sudden, Ventress appeared. She whispered something to Ahsoka and Ahsoka nodded. Ventress left and Ahsoka took out two sabers to ignite their red light. "_Leave. I don't want to hurt you._"

"Give me your best shot, Ahsoka."

She turned around quickly and I had enough time to leap before her saber sliced through my legs. So she had finally mastered throwing her lightsaber with the Force… I stood in the clearing facing my lover. "You still have time," she pleaded.

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I will be forced to kill you," she said darkly. She lurched at me, giving me a few extra seconds to ignite my single blue saber. I blocked her easily. She uses the same techniques when we're sparring in the temple. This should be easy… "Master," she said, angrily.

"Snips," I laughed, trying to hold my grip on my lightsaber while we were still in our block stance.

She withdrew quickly and launched another strike at me. I dodged it and managed to do a back flip just in time for another strike to miss. Our lightsabers crossed again and she was beginning to push down on me. "And now, the student kills the master."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, aren't you, Snips?"

As her power began to overtake mine, I used the force to push her back. She jumped back toward me and leapt over my head. I turned just in time to block. "Why can't you just listen to me? Do you want to die?"

"I want to help you, but… you won't let me." I was definitely beginning to struggle now.

All the dark force was building up inside of her. She pushed me down harder and I inched closer to the ground. She finally pushed me down and took my lightsaber. "Anakin," she whispered. I felt fear seeping into me as I realized that Ahsoka might actually kill me. Her eyes softened for a moment and then they hardened again. "I… I have to do this. I have no other choice."

"You don't have to do this. There's always another choice, Ahsoka. I love you. Does that even mean anything to you?"

A single tear slid down. "Of course, but I can't be with you. I want to… I really do."

"Come back with me to Coruscant, Ahsoka." I put my hand out for hers.

"Anakin…" she almost took it.

I heard something to my left and then I was in agony.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I was about to grab Anakin's hand to leave with him, but lightning got in the way. Ventress _had_ been watching me! She saw what I was about to do and took things into her own hands. "Ventress, stop!" I screamed. Anakin's cries were beginning to die out because he was trying to be strong, but I could tell that he was in a lot of pain. "Ventress!" I begged.

She stopped momentarily. "What? Is your _pet _your first priority? I thought you wanted to save him and your spawn. By leaving with him, you will all perish. My master and the dark lord will destroy you all."

"Just… don't hurt him. I still love him. Please…" I hated begging this witch, but I had to for Anakin's sake.

"We're taking him back to Mustafar. This was our real mission. We weren't to attack Theed. It was a cover up so we could lure him here."

"Will you hurt him?"

"Not unless my master commands me to do so, or he does so on his own account."

She turned and began to go to the ship. I wrapped Anakin's arm around my shoulder and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Ani. I had no idea that she would hurt you…"

I needed to leave some clue for Obi-Wan. I knew he'd come looking for Anakin eventually. I grabbed Anakin's comlink from his mechanical hand and ripped it off, tossing it onto the ground. Obi-Wan would know it belonged to him and he would hopefully go looking for him. Otherwise, I'd have to contact him myself and risk getting into trouble… "I… I love… you…" he moaned. I could sense how much pain he was going through – physically and emotionally.

"Anakin, I'm really sorry that I dragged you into this…"

Ventress came from the ship and yelled, "Hurry up, you little brat! We don't have all day!"

I managed to get Anakin onto our ship and lay him down on a bed in the back. Ventress was piloting so I decided to stay with Anakin. I cuddled up next to him and touched his face softly. I missed being with him. His eyes opened slightly and he smiled. "Ahsoka…"

I smiled and moved his hair from his face. "Relax, Anakin. You're safe for now. Go to sleep. Okay? I love you."

He nodded slowly and drifted back into sleep. He desperately needed it. He must have been worrying about me constantly… Why did I have to be the sunshine in his life? All I had done was ruin things… I'm hoping that our baby will bring us together. I just keep reminding myself that only a few months are left before I have to undergo a major responsibility.

Although, I think that even without a baby around, Anakin and I can go back to the way we once were…

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

"Blast," I said. "It appears as though they weren't going to enter Theed. All right troops, back to find Anakin…"

We began leaving the city. All of the inhabitants watched us go as if we were here to overthrow them. The Jedi were peacekeepers and we would not overthrow anyone. Rex walked up to me, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What if we don't find Skywalker?"

"I think we –"

I just felt Anakin's presence leave the planet. Always on the move… Although his life was weak… I wondered what had happened in our absence. "Sir?"

"Anakin's not on the planet anymore. It appears we'll have to search for him…"We made our way back to the ship and left Naboo after ten minutes of preparing. The original pilots took their seats in the cockpit and asked for coordinates. "Let's try Mustafar again. I think they may take him back there. If not, then we'll go back to Coruscant."

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It was late at night now, but on Mustafar, the lava raged all the time.

Anakin was being held in a cell like an animal. He was in force bonds and Dooku would occasionally go in there and question him. I was never around when this happened, but Anakin hinted at what Dooku did to him. I didn't like this. I never wanted Anakin to be brought into this. I wish I could get him out of here. I hate to see him suffer…

I'll try my best to get him out of this cell and off of this planet. I'd get him back to Coruscant and allow us to resume our life where we loved each other and were excited for our baby that would be arriving in a few months. "I love you, Anakin," I whispered to him. He was asleep, but saying those words made me feel a little better. I did love him and I wanted him to know that.


	12. The Partial Rescue

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Two weeks of misery have slowly gone by. Dooku continues to torture Anakin and there's nothing I can really do for him. I attacked Dooku and he threatened me with the life of my baby. Luckily, he allows me to visit Anakin. I'm even allowed to stay with him during the night.

I was sitting in Anakin's cell, holding him close to me. He sleeps a lot... He began to moan and his eyes tightened. His mouth opened slightly and his teeth clenched. He was having a nightmare... He tossed and turned in my lap for a few minutes while I stroked his hair.

"Anakin, sweetheart, wake up," I whispered. He was beginning to sweat and breathe faster. He lurched himself into a sitting position and started gasping. "Ani, I'm here," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He put his head in his hands, trying to clear away whatever he had been dreaming. "Are you all right?" I asked, kissing his neck.

"I... I guess. It was just a dream."

"About... what?"

He paused for a few moments and then sighed. "You."

He turned around to face me. I met his eyes. "What happened?"

His eyes closed and a single tear fell. "Dooku was... killing you..."

"Anakin, he won't kill me unless I disobey him." I pulled him close to me and hugged him.

Dooku walked in. "My dear, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

I pulled away and glared. "You said that I get to spend nights with him!"

"Leave or I will forbid you from seeing him at all." I looked at Anakin. He nodded, so I got up and left. I didn't go too far. I wanted to know what was going on. "Skywalker, tell me how many force-sensitive children are on Coruscant."

Anakin scoffed at him. "Count, I wouldn't tell you if you were my ally. That is restricted information."

Dooku sighed, "I thought you might say that." The next thing I heard were screams of agony. I hate myself for bringing him into this. He didn't deserve any of this... His screams lasted for a minute and then I heard low cries. Dooku's footsteps were approaching me. I silently ran down the hallway. When Dooku came up to me, he nodded. "You can see him now."

I walked past him at a normal pace, waiting for him to leave. Once he was gone, I broke into a sprint. I needed to be in there with Anakin. When I arrived, Anakin was lying on the stone floor of his cell. His arms were spread apart and his face showed so much pain. "Ani, Ani," I said, trying to get a reaction from him. I lifted him and laid him against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He was so quiet. "Anakin... I am so sorry..."

I leaned my head on his shoulder and began to cry. I felt him move. He twisted around slowly to look at me. "Don't cry..." I looked into his eyes, swimming in his emotions. Something wasn't right. I could feel that something was definitely off... "Angels shouldn't cry..." he whispered, wiping away my tears.

I frowned, "I am no angel, Anakin. Look at what's happened to you..."

His face relaxed. "The light shines perfectly on you."

"What light?" I asked, confused.

Before he could answer, his breathing began to slow and his eyes began to glaze over. I called for a medic droid, which appeared quickly, running scans on him. "You're beautiful..."

His hand reached for my cheek, but he quickly drew back, wincing in pain. I grabbed his hand. "Do not leave me, Anakin. Do you understand me?"

"You'll take care of me after this?"

"Of course."

"Then I'm at peace with myself."

"What?" His face turned away from me, dropping to the side. "No, no, no!" I shouted, frantic.

I looked at the droid, watching it attempt to revive Anakin's life. The droid turned to me after a few minutes and said, "He will recover."

"What was wrong with him?"

"His body was going into shock and had some mental signs of trauma. His body was shutting down," the droid's monotonous voice replied.

I looked back at Anakin. He looked peaceful, but I could feel everything going through his body. I stroked his hair and smiled at him. "You'll be okay soon, Ani," I whispered. I fell asleep next to him, planning on how to get him out of here.

**POV: Count Dooku**

After a few hours, I could still feel Skywalker's life. This time wasn't enough to kill him, but next time would be. I would make sure of it. If he wouldn't die slowly, I'd put an end to him quickly. I don't see how this little Togruta can be attracted to him, but I would continue to use her feelings to my advantage.

This pathetic waste of the Force would do as I commanded if she wants her precious master to survive another day.

I would eventually kill him, sealing her turn to the dark side with all of her anger and sadness. I made my way down various hallways leading to Skywalker's cell. Ahsoka was asleep on the floor and Skywalker was sitting against the far wall, glaring at me. "Oh, don't look so upset, Skywalker. Be happy that you remain amongst the living."

"Just you wait until I get out of here, Dooku. I will become your worst nightmare."

I laughed. "My worst nightmare? You couldn't possibly amount to that. You can't do anything to me because you're a Jedi."

"Just wait," he growled.

_Pathetic._

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Just wait," I threatened.

He laughed, clearly underestimating my abilities. "I will Skywalker. You'll prove me correct when the time comes." With that said, he left.

I reached over and softly caressed Ahsoka's cheek. She stirred a bit and I pulled away. I hadn't meant to wake her up. "Anakin?" she whispered.

"It's me. I'm okay."

She jumped into my lap and wrapped her arms around me with such force that all the wind was blown out of me. She kissed me before I could regain anything, but pulled back quickly. "I'm going to get you out of here, Ani."

"What about you? You know I won't leave you."

"I'll get out eventually. I'll send a transmission to Master Kenobi on my comlink when Dooku makes me leave you." I pulled her face toward mine and slowly kissed her.

For the next two hours, we talked about the future. We conjured up a fantasy with our baby. We even decided on a few names. Kellan for a boy and Kaimi for a girl.

Ventress came in and told Ahsoka that she had to leave. Ahsoka looked up at me and kissed me. She got up and left. "I'll see you later tonight, Master." She left and Ventress trailed after her. I'm only going to assume that she's being sent on a mission, but plans on contacting Obi-Wan when she returns.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Two weeks and no word from Anakin. I sent Cody's battalion out to look for him on various planets, but the Council would keep recalling them back to Coruscant.

Satine thinks that she's going to have the baby soon, so I'm considering taking leave for a 'meditative retreat' to spend time with her and Airi on Mandalore. I hardly take anytime out of being a Jedi, so I could take off for a while. My comlink began to beep. I looked at the channel code. "Anakin! Are you all right?"

"_Master Kenobi, this is Ahsoka. Anakin isn't all right, which is the reason I contacted you. I was hoping that you could come rescue him..._"

"Do you know where you both are?"

"_Of course. I'll transmit coordinates after we discuss the plan. He's locked up in a cell. I'm allowed to be with him during the night, so that's when you'll arrive._"

"Has he been fed and taken care of?"

"_He eats the food I bring him and I take care of him. Dooku does... quite the opposite. I need you to get him out of here before Dooku kills him._"

Ahsoka sent me the coordinates. They were still on Mustafar. "How will I know when you're ready for me to land and take him away?"

"_I'll contact you, Master._"

"Are you coming with him?"

"_I'll... try. Anakin doesn't want to leave me behind._"

"Good man. I agree with him. I don't like the idea of leaving you behind either."

"_I have to go, Master. I'll contact you later._"

"Don't get yourself into trouble. See you later."

We closed the link. I was relieved about knowing where they were and what was going on, sort of. I ran to the Council chamber, bursting in unannounced. "Master Kenobi, a problem, there is?"

"Ahsoka just contacted me. I know where Anakin is. She gave me a plan."

"Where are they?" Mace asked.

"Mustafar. Ahsoka told me to come during the night."

"Prepare the clones, you will. Rescue young Skywalker, you must."

I bowed. "Yes, Master." I left and went to find Rex and Cody. They would ready their troops and make sure the ships were all ready to go. "Rex," I called him over, finding him first.

He ran over to me. "Yes, General?"

"We've gotten word from Commander Tano. She and General Skywalker are on Mustafar."

"When do we leave for them?"

"Before nightfall. We will leave soon, so we arrive on time. She will contact me when she's gotten herself and Anakin ready to leave."

"I'll get my troops ready. Would you like me to inform Commander Cody of this also?"

"Yes, thank you, Rex. I'll see you later."

"Yes, sir." Rex was a good man. He's definitely got his fierceness in the right spot. He's a very loyal soldier; I can't see him ever turning against us.

A few hours later.

"_Obi-Wan, are you close?_"

"Yes, Ahsoka. Are you both all right?"

"_Yes. Just waiting for you,_" she laughed.

"We're landing at the rendezvous point, Ahsoka. You're out here?"

"_Yes,_" she said, breaking off into a whisper with Anakin. "_They're coming for us. You ready?_"

I heard him say 'yes,' like he was relieved. I guess he was, being that Ahsoka told me how Dooku 'took care of him.' As we were reaching the ground, I looked out a window and saw them. Anakin looked a little beaten and tired, while Ahsoka looked... well, like a pregnant Ahsoka.

Right when we hit the ground, I made the ramp go down. I ran off the ship like my life depended on it. I ran to Ahsoka and hugged her, then hugged Anakin. "It's good to see you both."

Ahsoka smiled at me and Anakin... half-smiled. "Good to see you, too, Master," he replied.

"I'll watch the base. You guys get on the ship."

Anakin turned around and looked at her as if she had gone mad. "Aren't you –?"

"I want you on the ship right now, Anakin. I'm going to make sure no one stops you from leaving."

I chuckled to myself. Ahsoka was like my Satine. Very demanding and aggressive.

I made sure Anakin got onto the ship safely and got him comfortable. "You're all right, Anakin?"

"Now that I'm out of that cell, yes. Go get Ahsoka."

I walked back to the ramp and it flew up just as I was going to run down it. "What in the Force?"

I ran to the cockpit of the ship where two clones were struggling to gain control over the panel. I looked out the window to see Ahsoka using the Force to control the ship. Dooku and Ventress came out of the base and attacked her. Before we could do anything, our ship's flight was locked for Coruscant.

Anakin wasn't going to be too happy about this... I slowly walked back to the area Anakin was relaxing in. I tried to find the right words to say to him that wouldn't upset him. The door slid open and I walked in. Anakin looked up at me and confusion took over his expression. "Obi-Wan, where's Ahsoka?"

"I'm sorry, Anakin..."

"Where is she?" he yelled, jumping from his position.

"She... decided to force us out. Dooku and Ventress have her..."

"We have to go back!"

I could hear the anger and rage in his voice, but there was nothing he or I could do about it right now. Ahsoka locked our course. "Anakin, we can't. Ahsoka has our course set for Coruscant."

He slammed his fist into a wall. "Ahsoka..." he whispered.

We arrived on Coruscant a little bit later. I ordered an immediate return to Mustafar. When we arrived, the base was destroyed and there was no sign of Dooku, Ventress, or Ahsoka...

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

A month has gone by since Obi-Wan got me off of Mustafar.

I can't help but worry about Ahsoka. She won't open our link and she won't contact me.

Obi-Wan was on a 'retreat' being with his wife. They're newlyweds as of a week ago. Airi Kenobi was brought into the world and was a truly beautiful sight. Obi-Wan invited me to his wedding; I gratefully went. Satine was happy to see me and the three of us discussed the babies we were each going to parent.

It was a nice week away from all of the war troubles. I couldn't help but miss Ahsoka with every fiber in my body. She wasn't letting us help her. Master Windu just called me to the Council chamber, so I should probably go...even though I don't want to. I got off of my bed and put my robe on, heading out the door and in the direction of the chambers.

As soon as I walked in, I saw a youngling in the center of the room. I only assumed a lecture was going on, so I backed out. "Skywalker, come in," Windu commanded.

I was confused, but did as I was told. All of the masters watched me carefully. "A touchy subject, this is," Master Yoda began.

"Skywalker, we have called you here for a new beginning."

"Oh?" I interjected. "What was wrong with my life before?"

Windu glared at me, but continued. "Since your previous Padawan has left and will not return, you are being –"

"No."

"–reassigned a new apprentice. Anakin, this is Jaele Kide. He is your new apprentice."

Jaele is a Twi-lek. He looks to be about thirteen or so. "Master, I'm sorry, but I can't take up another apprentice."

"Take a new apprentice, you will, young Skywalker."

As much as I regretted it, I agreed. "Yes, masters."

Jaele ran up beside me and greeted me, "Hello, Master."

"Hi," I responded.

I bowed to the masters and left, Jaele following. "So, what do we do first, Master?" he asked. I was lost in thought. I didn't even know what to do. I felt a sickening sadness reappear. This was the exact sadness I felt when we left Ahsoka on Mustafar. "Master?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Jaele. You can relax for today. We'll begin your training tomorrow."

"Yes, Master. Where are our quarters?"

I gave him the room number and made my way for an area to meditate. I couldn't help but be consumed by my anger toward the Council. They had just pushed another apprentice upon me while I had clearly failed at training the first.

I sat down on the floor of an empty room and released all of my emotions after several minutes. Once my mind was cleared, I felt a little bit better.

"_Anakin..._"


	13. Another Rescue

**POV: Jaele Kide**

Master Skywalker didn't seem like the Chosen One. All he does is walk around or meditate by himself... I can't help but wonder what his problem is. In the last two days, we have sparred _once._

I was lounging around in our shared quarters. Master Skywalker was nowhere to be found. As far as I know, he was probably out drinking. The door slid open and he walked in. He didn't look drunk. "Master?"

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

"May I speak freely?"

"Of course. I never said you couldn't."

I tried to put my words into a structure of some sort. "You haven't been a very good teacher. You're never around and I haven't learned anything. I would appreciate it if you told me what your problem has been."

I let my words sink in.

"Do you... ever listen to the Holonet?"

"No, but –"

"My Padawan, Ahsoka, is carrying _my _child. She's now with the Sith. I'm more concerned about her _and _my son or daughter. I've never been a very good master and I'm still not. I make mistakes and my mind becomes preoccupied. I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations, but I can't meet anyone's. I'm in too deep with emotions and can't control myself. I'm tired and frustrated. Now, if you want to learn quickly, I'll talk the Council into reassigning you to a more _suitable _master." I was shocked. Master Skywalker is just as much of a screw-up as I am. I feel terrible for putting him down because he's been through a lot... My eyes watched his face. His blue eyes were darkened and his face held many shadows that danced around. He continued to glare in my direction until his eyes blinked. He looked around as if taking in his surroundings. "Jaele," he said with an apologetic expression. "I'm so sorry..."

"Master Skywalker, you have nothing to be sorry for. I understand almost everything you're going through. You love her don't you?"

He looked away. "I... I just want her back."

"Can we go after her?"

"I don't know where she is."

He looked at the floor. "Isn't there a bond between master and Padawan?"

He frowned. "She won't open the link with me."

"We'll find her, Master."

He turned to me. "Let's focus on your training. Come on."

He walked past me, heading for the gym. Once we arrived, Master Skywalker activated his lightsaber. I did the same and charged him when he told me to.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Jaele was beginning to tire. His exhaustion was evident. I paused, but he kept slashing. "Jaele!" I shouted, too late. I fell to the floor, clutching my leg. I held back any cry that tried to escape.

"Master Skywalker!" Jaele was by my side in an instant. I tried to get up... and failed. "Stay here, Master! I'll go get help!"

Jaele ran out of the room. "Well," I sighed. "Not like I can go anywhere, kid."

I rolled onto my back, creating images in the ceiling. My mind wandered back two days. I remembered the sadness and importance of the message I received.

"_Anakin..._" I heard my mother. "_Don't worry. She will return..._" I felt the pain in my leg die away.

I hoped that my mother had meant Ahsoka would return. For the last two days, I'd be caught near a window with my comlink, waiting for a Separatist ship to enter Coruscant's orbit. "Anakin?" a new voice entered. There was pressure on my leg, causing the pain to return.

My images flashed away and Obi-Wan appeared. He was inspecting the cut. "How is he?" Mace Windu's voice boomed.

"Nothing too serious. It will take a few days to heal."

"Where's Jaele?" I asked.

Windu moved slightly to reveal my blue Padawan who looked pale. "Master –"

"Jaele, listen," I began, sitting up with Obi-Wan's help. "I'm alive, so no hard feelings. It was an accident. I let up too soon. No matter how many times you apologize, I won't acknowledge them. Being sorry in this situation is uncalled for."

"Yes, Master," he said, bowing.

"I'll meet you back in our quarters later, Jaele. Get some rest."

"Yes, Master." He left. Windu left, too. I only assumed that my reaction was completely different from what he'd expected.

"Are you all right, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked, worried.

"Fine. Master, what are you doing back?"

"Master Yoda recalled me. You, Jaele, and I were to be assigned a mission, but seeing the way you are now..."

"I'm fine. We can still go."

I got up and struggled, but managed on my own. "I'm here, Anakin."

"I know. You're standing right next to me." I began walking to the door.

"I meant that you can talk to me. Any word?"

I stopped and my heart sank. "Still nothing."

"Anything else going on?"

I sighed and turned to face him. "My mother... contacted me through the Force two days ago. I snapped in front of Jaele earlier."

"What did your mother say to you?"

"She said '_don't worry. She will return._'"

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "That could mean Ahsoka will come back. What did you say to Jaele?"

"I... told him how Ahsoka will be having my child. I told him how I want her back. He commented on how my ability to train a Padawan was... _incompetent, _so I offered to speak with the Council and get him reassigned to a better master."

"I'm truly sorry, Anakin. Your teaching skills are far from incompetent. Look at Ahsoka's skills. Are you going to speak to the Council?"

"Don't be sorry. You must forget that Ahsoka turned to the –"

"_Anakin..._"

I gasped audibly. "Anakin?" Obi-Wan tensed. "What's wrong?"

I blinked. "I think Ahsoka just contacted me."

"Speak with her."

"Ahsoka?" I thought back.

There were several moments of silence. I had probably just lost her again... "_It's me._"

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I watched Anakin, carefully reading his face. His eyes were tightly closed and a look of pure torture crossed his features. I felt sick seeing him this way. I felt bad enough for leaving him to be with Satine. Both needed me equally. I chose my wife over my brother. Airi was growing up beautifully, but she was a reminder that Anakin wouldn't see his child.

A single tear slid down Anakin's face. His eyes opened. "She's on Naboo. Ventress is holding her there."

"Well, let's inform the Council."

"You go ahead. I have to go get my leg... wrapped with bacta cloth..." he said, sounding depressed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like admitting to pain, much less showing it."

"Oh, go wrap it and meet me in the landing bay."

"What if the Council..." he began. "Never mind."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Even if the Council denies us the flight to Naboo, I'm going," he laughed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going, too."

"Really?" His eyes lit up.

I laughed. "You should see the look on your face. Of course, I want you to be happy."

"I'll pass a mirror to remember how great I look on the way to the med room." I laughed and began to leave the gym. "Obi-Wan?"

I looked over my shoulder. "Yes?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"Don't mention it. I want to see you happy again, Anakin. We will have to travel back to Mandalore so Ahsoka can meet Airi."

"Definitely. We can go after we rescue her."

I smiled. "I take it you and I will be going without troops if that's the case."

He smirked. "Ya know, we don't have to tell the Council _right _now…"

I would normally be against his suggestion, but it didn't seem like a bad idea right. "Go get some bacta cloth. I'll go prep the ship."

He nodded, eyes lighting up again. He left and I did the same. We ventured to our different locations. I was able to sneak onto the _Twilight_. This ship always looks like a bucket of bolts to me, but Anakin loves it. He thinks highly of it actually. The _Twilight _is just below his starfighter on his list. "All set," Anakin said, announcing his silent arrival.

I jumped in the seat. "Why must you do that?"

I got up and sat in the other seat, allowing Anakin to climb into the driving seat. "Hey, it makes me happy. Plus, I enjoy the adrenaline of defiance."

"Clearly…" I said under my breath.

"You do also, Master."

"I do not!"

"Then explain to me why you got together with the Duchess of Mandalore, proceeded to –"

"All right. I see your point." He chuckled. "Just fly this thing to Naboo, Anakin…"

"Yes, Master." He flipped the switches above him and sat back down to hit some buttons. I didn't really pay attention to what he was doing. Flying is for droids… "Cleared for takeoff?"

I looked out of the window. "Yes. Hurry before someone sees us." He lifted the ship up and flew right out of the landing bay. "You're lucky that the defense shields weren't up."

He laughed. "I disabled them on my way here."

I could see him punching in coordinates for Naboo. "Where on Naboo is she?"

"Just outside of Theed, near the spot I was captured in."

"Ah, well, I guess you'll be leading."

He jumped us into hyperspace. I could feel his anxiety and nervousness. He should feel excited, but knowing him, he's probably thinking in the worst case scenario. After a few minutes of silence, I jumped. "Coming out of hyperspace now."

He looked over at me as I was trying to calm myself. He chuckled lightly and smirked. We came out of hyperspace to see Naboo's beauty. "Stay near me, Anakin. I don't want you to get captured yet again."

"I'll try."

He flew into the planet's orbit, landing where we had landed almost two months ago, while searching for Ahsoka. "How's your leg?"

He glanced down at it. "The cloth helped for sure."

As soon as he hit the button to lower the ramp, he jumped out of his seat, running as fast as he could to get out. "Always on the move and what happened to staying close?"

I ran out after him. He was at the bottom of the ramp. "Coming, Master?" I ran down beside him and he lead me to the area Ahsoka was supposedly in. He jumped into a tree and I blindly followed him. I'd fall to my death following him someday… I just happen to put a lot of my faith into him. "We're close," he said. "I can feel her."

I could sense Ventress.

Anakin and I finally reached the clearing. We both looked down to see Ahsoka shackled to a stone wall. I felt Anakin's rage, so I put a hand on his shoulder. "I can distract Ventress. Get Ahsoka back on the ship and let me know when you're ready to takeoff." He nodded and I jumped down.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber. "Ah, Ventress, come out and play."

She jumped out of another nearby tree and landed in front of him. "Kenobi, what a pleasure it is to see you."

I sighed. Come on, Obi-Wan… He ran to the right, leading her into the bait, which she took.

I pulled my hood up and jumped down. I walked over to Ahsoka, who glanced at me with a look of terror.

"Please…" she whispered. "Kill me." I moved closer to get in her face and passionately kissed her. I pulled back slowly and she sighed. "Anakin…"

"I'm here, my love." I pulled out my lightsaber and cut the bonds tying her to the wall. I quickly deactivated it and dropped it on the ground. She fell forward and I caught her.

"Ani…"

"It's really me." I picked her up and Force-pulled my saber to my belt. I carried her to the ship. As soon as I got in, I took her to the bed that I had recently added, placing her there. I hit a button on my comlink that would connect with Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan come in. Ahsoka and I are on the ship and ready to go."

"_On my way, Anakin!_" Within a few minutes, his presence drew closer. I hit the button which raised the ramp. We didn't want Ventress tagging along. Obi-Wan launched himself inside and I took off for Mandalore with hyper speed. "Ah, nice maneuver, Anakin. Good timing," he breathed.


	14. Mandalore

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I kept looking back to check on Ahsoka, even though I knew Anakin wouldn't leave her side. He was afraid she might have the baby while we're flying, so he told me to take over the controls. She was about a week into her eighth month, so I guess it could happen anytime...

Luckily, Satine will be there to give her some advice afterward. I'm sure Ahsoka will appreciate it. Anakin came back up to the cockpit and looked exhausted. We'd been flying for a few hours, but I can only imagine how long he's really been up. "Everything okay?" I asked, turning my head for a moment.

"She's exhausted and won't really tell me what happened after I left."

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his temples. "Anakin, are _you_ all right?"

"I'm stressed. I wanted her back and now that she's here, I can't help but worry about her. I feel like something's going to happen to her if I leave her alone too long." I chuckled and he stared at me with this look on his face. He thought I was crazy. "Why is that funny, Obi-Wan?"

"Anakin, it's fine for you to feel that way. I was exactly the same way around Satine's due date. I kept thinking that something bad might happen to either her or the baby before it came, but everything turned out all right. As long as I kept my secret fear hidden from her, she wasn't stressed."

"So you didn't tell her about what you thought? You didn't want her to stress?"

"Right. Too much stress can cause problems for the child."

"All right," he nodded. "Until she has the baby, it is stress-free. Can we keep her on Mandalore for the duration?"

"Of course. You both can stay with Satine and me."

I saw a brief smile, something I don't see too often. "Thank you, Obi-Wan. You have no idea how much this means to us..."

I reached my hand over to touch his arm. "I'll do anything for you, Anakin. You're my little brother. You come before the Jedi."

"The only thing that comes before me is Satine," he laughed.

"Even then, I might choose you."

"Why? She's your wife and the mother of your child."

"She and I go back a long time, but you and I are best friends. You were family before I asked her to become a part of it. I love you both equally and it would be a hard decision if it ever came to that."

He smiled again. "Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Don't mention it."

Ahsoka groaned in the back and Anakin ran from his seat. Oh, his anxiety... "Are you all right?"

She giggled. "He kicked me kind of hard that time."

"He?"

"Well, with a kick like that, I've been guessing it's going to be a boy."

"We'll see when _she _arrives."

"You think it's a girl?"

"I believe it is."

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Ani," she whispered. "It's kicking."

I was excited, but didn't know what to do, so I just stared with a huge smile on my face. She laughed and grabbed my flesh hand, placing it on top of her stomach. I waited a few moments for something, not knowing what exactly that something would feel like, until I felt this massive force push against her and hit my hand. "Whoa," I yelled, pulling back. "Was that the baby?"

"Yep, it's a little kicker."

"We're in so much trouble once he or she gets here."

We both laughed. She took my hand again and placed it on her stomach. I felt lighter kicks this time. I looked at Ahsoka's face and smiled widely. She laughed and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I felt the baby kick my hand after I'd said that. Did it know I was here? "I think it knows its daddy is here. You should talk to it."

I laughed and bent down to get closer to her stomach. "Hey, kiddo, it's daddy. Your mommy and I both love you and can't wait for you to come out."

There were several kicks during and after that sentence. "He definitely knows his daddy is here," she sighed, smiling.

We talked for a few hours about the baby and I tried to get into what happened to her after I left, but she still avoided and evaded every question I asked, turning it to something else. "Anakin, we're coming up on Mandalore," Obi-Wan announced from the front.

"Why are we on Mandalore?" she asked, confusion clear as daylight on her face.

"Obi-Wan and I will be keeping you here until you have the baby. We've also got someone for you to meet."

"Oh, well, thank you both. Who is this someone?"

I kissed her forehead. "You'll see. Just be patient." I left her to land the ship. Obi-Wan was slightly afraid of crashing into something, killing us, but he knew I wouldn't kill us. Obi-Wan went into the back to check up on Ahsoka, asking how she felt and such. I pulled out of hyperspace and asked for permission to land, having it granted to me almost immediately. I began heading for the landing platform, only to land with a tremendous amount of ease. "Well, that was easy," I the ship was completely off, I went into the back with Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "All right, we're here."

Obi-Wan went outside to meet Satine and Airi. I helped Ahsoka off of the bed. "Ani, I don't think I can stand right now."

I laughed. "Don't worry, I've got ya." I lifted her up into the bridal carrying position. She giggled slightly and leaned her head against my neck.

I walked down the landing ramp and Satine smiled at us widely while holding onto her small child. "Oh, how nice it is to see you both again."

"Duchess," I greeted, bowing my head.

"Oh, skip the formalities, my friend. Ahsoka, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was. Thank you."

Satine came closer to us and I whispered, "Ahsoka, look."

She turned her head away from me to look in Satine's direction. "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Airi."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes and guess who her lovely father is?"

Ahsoka looked at me with a shocked expression. "No, it is not me," I laughed.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Ahsoka, this is Airi Kenobi." She turned her expression from me to Obi-Wan. It didn't even change. I had to hold back from laughing because I didn't want to upset her.

"Master Kenobi, you have a child?"

"Yes, I do, Ahsoka. This is the reason that I haven't had any problem with you and Anakin. Satine is actually my wife now." He smiled.

"Wow," she sighed. "I never thought I would live to see the day that you went against the Code."

He chuckled. "I can still perform my duties as a Jedi, as can you and Anakin."

"Will they even let me back into the Order after everything I've done?"

"They let Anakin back in."

She looked at me and smiled. "They did?"

"Well, they never really said..."

Obi-Wan interrupted me. "We discussed it before you came back."

"Ah."

Satine laughed and shook her head. "Come now, you two. I have a room prepared for both of you, or two separate rooms prepared for each of you."

Ahsoka and I shared a look for one split second. "We'll share a room," we said simultaneously.

She laughed and Obi-Wan had to join in. Satine led us into her grand home with various stairways and such. It was beautiful. I had been speechless the first time I came here. "Wow..." Ahsoka gasped.

I took her hand and held it tightly in mine. "It's easy to navigate through once you get the hang of it. Or so Obi-Wan says," I laughed.

"I know my way around," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

Satine led us up a winding staircase and down several hallways. Eventually, we reached our room. Ahsoka and I walked in as Satine left to join Obi-Wan in their room. "This is amazing," she gasped.

"I stayed here when Obi-Wan was getting married. The room is better with you in it."

"I need to stop avoiding everything," she whispered, turning to me.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"Anakin, I know that inside you there's some part that hates me for what I did to you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, emotionally and physically. I hate myself for it all... I don't even feel like I deserve you."

I stared for a moment with my mouth hanging open, but then regained myself. I walked over to her quickly and hugged her tightly – as best as I could with the baby in between us. "Ahsoka," I gasped. "I'll love you no matter what you do. Nothing was your fault. You were trying to protect the people you love and it caused a bit of trouble, but everything is fine. We can move on from here, together. I can't hate you and I don't want you to hate yourself. You deserve so much better than me, to tell the truth."

"I don't deserve your love, Ani... You should hate me wholeheartedly."

I kissed her softly and stroked her lekku. I pulled back after a few moments to whisper, "I love you and nothing will ever change that. No matter how many times people try to kill me, it'll never be your fault. You have given me so much just by being with me, Ahsoka. Look, we're even going to have a child together that we'll raise and love."

She smiled and tears began to roll down her face. "This is why I love you. You're amazing and you always know what to say."

"I love you," I whispered, kissing her lips and enjoying every moment of it. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that. That's how much I love you."

Her arms wrapped around my waist and she leaned into my chest. "I've missed you so much, Anakin."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you, too."

She leaned back and grabbed my hand, leading me toward the double bed against the wall. I eagerly followed her, sensing what she wanted. She crawled across the bed and laid her head on the pillow, lying on her back. I watched her in amazement. It's been a while... She sat up and smiled at me. "What are you waiting for? Get over here, handsome."

I laughed and got onto the bed, leaning over her small form. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you, too, Ani."

I kissed her passionately for a few moments, showing her how much I'd missed her. Eventually, she took things into her own hands and before I realized it, we were making love. Afterwards, we laid next to each other, enjoying the close company. I draped my arm over her and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and closed her eyes, nuzzling my neck. "Get some rest, love. We've got plenty of time to be with each other," I whispered, kissing her cheek.


	15. Happy Birthday

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

We've been on Mandalore for a week and a half. Anakin and I have become even closer than before and I can believe him when he says he can't hate me. He definitely loves me and he continues to show it. Just the other day, he took me out to watch the sunset and we laid in the grass for a few hours after that just to talk.

I woke up this morning to see that there was an empty space beside me. I got up off of the bed and dressed myself. Satine was generous enough to lend me some clothing I could borrow for a while. Obi-Wan said that I could keep them if I wanted to, but I was going to return them. They were her maternity clothing that she's only worn a few times during her pregnancy. She's had no use for them as of recently though.

I left the room and went downstairs. Nobody was anywhere to be found, not even a bodyguard of Satine's. "Anakin?" I whispered. "Where are you?"

I continued to walk around the hallways, finding nothing and more nothing. Where was everyone? I walked into Airi's room to see if she was all right. She wasn't even in there. I was now beginning to worry. Anakin, Satine, Obi-Wan, and Airi were all missing. Had someone captured them all? Wait, how am I still here then?

Everything was slightly dark, even though it was morning. None of the lights were turned on. I pushed a door open, listening to the creak, and expected to find nothing. Well, I was certainly wrong. As soon as I pushed the door open, the lights flew on and the missing friends I'd been searching for all yelled in unison, "Happy Birthday, Ahsoka!"

I jumped when I heard them all. This was the last thing I expected Anakin to do. I didn't even think he was capable of doing this. The baby kicked in surprise, too. There were balloons and decorations all over the room. I looked at my friends and saw large smiles on all of their faces. Anakin walked over to me and kissed my forehead. I pulled him closer to me, not wanting him out of my sight again. He and I were going to have a very, very _long _conversation later. "Happy Birthday," he whispered.

I laughed and leaned against his chest. "You, my love, are in so much trouble."

I felt him stiffen, but then he relaxed and began to chuckle. "Do what you will."

Obi-Wan interrupted us. "Come on, Ahsoka. You have presents awaiting your arrival."

I laughed and so did Anakin. We both separated and walked hand in hand to the table full of presents. I was unsure of which one to open. There were several small ones that I could only assume came from Anakin. I began with the biggest one, seeing the way Satine's eyes lit up. What came out of it was a large case of Mandalorian perfumes. I had no idea that there were various kinds of perfume on this planet. "Thank you, Satine," I laughed. She smiled and nodded, staying with Obi-Wan. They looked adorable, his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

I opened one of the smaller boxes from Anakin, who was now standing in the doorway, leaning against the side. I looked up at him and he smiled widely. Inside of the box was a necklace with two hearts crossing each other.

I turned to thank him but he shook his head and nodded toward the remainder of the presents. He probably wanted me to wait until the end before I thanked him, meaning there was more that he had to torture me with. I opened every last present there was within ten minutes. I received plenty of jewelry and clothing from both Obi-Wan and Anakin. "Thank you all, for everything. You have no idea how amazing you all are."

Satine and Obi-Wan smiled and hugged me. Anakin was the last to hug me. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "I love you."

I laughed and hugged him tighter. "Thank you for everything, Anakin. As much as I didn't want this to happen, I kind of appreciate it now. You love me so much that you'd buy all these gifts and have Obi-Wan and Satine crowd around me."

"I told them that they didn't have to buy you much. I knew that you'd be upset with me for having a bit of a party for you, so I went crazy when I was shopping."

I laughed. "All the credits in the world to spare."

"Definitely," he whispered. He turned back to Obi-Wan and Satine. "Now, who wants some dessert?"

We all laughed and eventually joined together in Satine's dining hall for plenty of the Mandalorian desserts that she had lying around to offer. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked very, very suspicious today. It's almost like they've got something planned and are secretly discussing it with the looks they give each other. Great, now Anakin is going to kill me. Even better, Obi-Wan is helping him.

We chatted about many different things while eating. It was really relaxing, until the baby kicked extremely hard. I even gasped out loud. I looked down at my stomach. Everything was fine.

I felt Anakin's hands on me, assuming that I was probably about to go into labor. I looked up at him and smiled, "I'm okay, Anakin." I looked at the other two who were now standing very nearby. They had been worried, too. Airi started to cry from her room. Satine smiled and left the room to go get her. Anakin looked worried and felt very tense. I looked up at him again, "Anakin, I'm all right. Are you?"

He shook his head and blinked. "Sorry, I'm good."

What was that all about? Obi-Wan's face was now full of concern for us both. "Obi-Wan, I'm all right. You both seem like you're hiding something. I want to know what it is."

Anakin laughed. "Oh, you'll know soon enough." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, attempting to get him to tell me now. He laughed and shook his head again. "Be patient, Ahsoka."

Now it was Obi-Wan's turn to laugh. I had a feeling he might if Anakin ever used that phrase in front of him. As it turns out, I was right.

Hours passed by and the sun went down, allowing the moon and its children to arise.

We were all sitting in the large living room in silence while Satine fed Airi. I kept watching Anakin and Obi-Wan to see what they were doing, but they were doing absolutely nothing. They were watching me as intensely as I was watching them.

None of us realized that Satine had left the room and come back empty-handed. Her laugh broke the silence and caused all but Anakin to jump. "You three look rather hilarious. Obi-Wan and Anakin staring at you, you back at them."

"I'm watching every move they make." Satine laughed again and I knew this was going to happen sooner or later... Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly rose from their seats and began to slowly walk around the room, doing some weird movements in the process. "Men..." I sighed. Satine laughed and nodded.

"You have to admit though. We can't live without them. They definitely brighten our day."

I nodded. "I completely agree with you."

They continued their slow walking pace for a few minutes until I laughed and told them both to relax. Anakin came over to me and kissed my forehead. He looked back at Obi-Wan, who nodded. Uh oh, here comes the torturous act I've been waiting for all night... "Ahsoka, there's something I've been meaning to do." I looked up at him, clearly confused. I remained silent, allowing him to continue. "Ever since we've been together, I've tried to make you the happiest life form alive. Yeah, sure, we have our ups and downs, but what relationship doesn't? Every night that we've spent together was amazing in its own way, whether I got to lay beside you and watch you sleep or I got to kiss you passionately to show my love for you. There are so many things that I still want to do for you and that we'll have to come closer for. You are my beautiful angel, Ahsoka. I never want to lose you or our child. A moment without each other could kill us both. I love you with all of my heart and will even after I'm gone." He pulled me to my feet carefully and I looked up at him, still confused. Slowly, he knelt down onto the floor and looked up at me. He produced a small black box in his hand and opened it. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?"

I felt myself tearing up, even more due to hormones, and I couldn't help the big smile that was now plastered on my face. There was no second thought about it. "Yes! Yes, Anakin! Yes!"

His smile was the most magical thing in the universe. I absolutely loved the happiness he was showing right now. He pulled me in for a tight hug and kissed me. He pulled back and slipped the silver ring with a diamond heart onto my finger and smiled again. "Thank you, Ahsoka. I love you so much." He kissed me again and I thoroughly enjoyed it. Everything was great until I felt something wet drip down my leg. I realized that my water had just broken. I gasped. "Ahsoka? What's wrong?"

"Ani, my water just broke."

His eyes widened and he picked me up, bridal style, carrying me out into his speeder. Obi-Wan ran out behind us, leaving Satine with Airi. He jumped into his own speeder and Anakin was getting me situated. I could feel the contractions and they were beginning to become really painful. "Ahsoka, relax. We're almost to the medical station. Just hang in there, all right?"

His voice was shaky, but his focus was clear. We arrived at the medical station and he picked me up, carrying me into the emergency area. I felt the baby kicking and the contractions were intense. I cried out as Anakin had to place me on a stretcher that began to move quickly.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I felt so nervous about the baby coming right now, but my heart broke into several small pieces when I heard the pain she was in. All of this happened because of me, not that I regret impregnating her, but I didn't want her to go through this right now.

I was in the waiting room trying to regain myself. Obi-Wan ran in and put a hand on my shoulder. "Anakin, are you okay?"

I shook my head and placed it in my hands. I could hear her inside of the room. She yelled, "Where's Anakin?"

My head lifted and I looked at Obi-Wan. "Get in there," he laughed.

I got up and ran into the room. I went right beside her and held her hand. "I'm here, Ahsoka. I'm here."

She smiled at me for a brief moment. I could see that her contractions were getting slightly closer to each other. This meant that our son or daughter was getting ready right this moment to arrive.

A few hours passed and the baby still wasn't here. Ahsoka was still in labor, but the medical droids were waiting for her contractions to be extremely close. "Anakin, I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I saw how wrecked you were earlier. I'm sorry that I put you through that."

I laughed nervously. "This is our first child. I didn't think that you would be in that much pain and I'm extremely nervous."

"Hey, you aren't the one giving birth to it," she laughed. I caressed her cheek and smiled. She began to moan and groan. "Anakin!" she cried out. "My contractions... they're too quick! Get the droid!" I ran to the other side of the room and hit the button that would summon the droids into our room. Within moments, a droid showed up and asked Ahsoka how close her contractions were. "They're too close!" she yelled at the droid. I smiled and moved closer to her. Even in labor she was the same Ahsoka I'd always known.

The droid helped her into the position that she needed to be in to give birth. "You are very close." The droid was telling Ahsoka to relax before she began to push. I held her hand the entire time, allowing her to tightly grasp my human hand. Ahsoka did as the droid commanded and eventually, the cries of a baby were heard. "It's a girl."

Ahsoka sighed and began to breathe in and out slowly. "Let me see her." The droid brought our daughter to Ahsoka and she showed the face of a loving mother. I knew she'd be a great mother when the time came. "She's so beautiful."

"Kaimi," I whispered. Ahsoka looked up at me with tears in her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Anakin." She turned back to our daughter and laughed. "Welcome to the universe, Kaimi."

I kissed Ahsoka's forehead and whispered, "Happy Birthday to you both."


	16. Hospitality

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Two weeks have gone by. We're still on Mandalore, but the Council is looking for us. We have been gone for almost a month now. Obi-Wan and I were sitting in the living room area. I was feeding Kaimi a bottle. He was watching me and silently laughing. I chose to take Kaimi from the room we were staying in so Ahsoka could get some rest.

Kaimi was more human than Togruta. She was beginning to grow more brown hair, but her skin was orange. "Why didn't you tell me that we'd never get any sleep after she was born?" I whispered to Obi-Wan.

"It's a learning experience. You finally get to learn some responsibility, Anakin. Satine and I found out after the first few nights that our life was going to be completely different. Yours and Ahsoka's will be the same." I sighed. Ahsoka and I were getting the same amount of sleep each night. That's pretty close to nothing at all. Kaimi is always crying, so we're always up. I was able to sneak out of the room before she woke up, allowing Ahsoka to stay asleep. I'm sure she'll appreciate it in the morning. "Anakin, I never thought I'd see you holding a child."

I laughed quietly. "Me either actually. I didn't want Ahsoka to even go through this once I found out she was going to have a child. I wanted it, but I thought she was too young for the entire process. You know, Master, I could actually say the same about you. Why did you go against the code in the first place?"

"I felt that the rules were... guidelines, as you like to call them. They weren't meant to be completely followed. Satine and I were in love a long time ago and we finally came to our senses and got together. I remember our first –"

"Okay, Obi-Wan, thank you. Do not get graphic. I'm not telling you about my personal time with Ahsoka."

He laughed and I rolled my eyes. "It was amazing."

"Ugh."

Again, he laughed. "I don't mean that. I mean when Satine and I first brought Airi home, it was amazing. How did you feel when you brought Kaimi here?"

"Well, this isn't really home, but it felt nice. This is a safe and stable home for her to be in. I just don't know what we're going to do once we have to go back to Coruscant."

He paused for a few moments, allowing silence to fill the air. "I could ask Satine if she'd be willing to –"

"No," I interrupted. "You both have already done so much for us. You've allowed us to stay here and you've given us full hospitality. We both appreciate it, but I can't put your wife through anything else."

"Oh, really? Do I have a say in it?" Satine came in wearing her nightgown, smiling. Obi-Wan jumped and I chuckled.

"Satine, would you be interested in keeping Kaimi here?"

"Obi-Wan, no," I said angrily. "Satine, please tell him you can't do it."

She smiled warmly at me. "Anakin, you're family to us, making Kaimi part of it. I don't go out much anymore now that I have my own child. I'd be willing to take on both of them. I know you won't abandon her forever."

I sighed. "You've done enough for us, Satine. I can't push my daughter on you."

"What are you going to do then?" Ah, she had me there. I smirked. "Anakin, let me take her. You can come back and visit whenever you like. I will treat her as if she is my own. Of course, I'll tell her that she isn't my daughter. I'll tell her what wonderful and powerful parents she has."

I bit my lip, not knowing what to say. If I left my daughter here, I'd feel terrible. My daughter may never get the chance to know her parents. "I'll have to talk about this with Ahsoka first. Thank you so much, Satine. I have no doubts as to why Obi-Wan chose you to be his bride." She smiled and I saw a blush creeping into her cheeks. Obi-Wan chuckled and stood, walking toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. They both looked so happy. "Get a room," I said jokingly.

They both laughed and said good night to me. I remained in the room with my daughter. I began to rock her slowly to sleep and hummed a song that my mother sang to me when I was a child. I could never get the words right, but I knew the tune. I felt Kaimi fall asleep and began to drift off myself. I continued to hum as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "That's beautiful, Ani."

I jumped slightly and opened my eyes. Ahsoka's beautiful form was standing across the room. She was in a purple nightgown. She smiled and walked over to me. "I tried to let you sleep..."

She kissed me. "Thank you. I love you. Where is that song from?"

I returned her kiss, but made it longer. I pulled back a little and smiled. "I love you, too. It was a song my mother used to sing to me. I only know the tune..."

"Come back to bed with me, love," she whispered. I didn't want to move, but I didn't want to hold Kaimi all night. "I've never seen her so calm when she's been held, Ani."

I smiled. "She's going to be a daddy's girl."

Ahsoka laughed quietly. "Let's hope so. You teach her how to wield a lightsaber and I'll teach her all the feminine things."

I smirked. "I'll teach her how to fly a starfighter when she's able."

"You are not going to –"

I shushed her and smiled. "I'm kidding. I'd never to do anything to harm her."

I went into our room and laid Kaimi in the crib. As soon as I turned around, Ahsoka's arms were wrapped around my waist. "You're so amazing."

I bent down to kiss her and she smiled. Her arms wrapped around my neck and mine wrapped around her small body. She pulled me back onto the bed. I was on top of her, but she was definitely in control. Our kiss continued to deepen until it led into other things.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

I swear I just heard Ahsoka scream Anakin's name. Satine laughed beside me. What they were doing was completely obvious. "Oh, young love."

"Very young." I looked over at Airi, still sound asleep. Our daughter was beautiful, as was Anakin's. "Satine, are you sure you want to take Kaimi? I'm not sure that they'll be able to visit often. You'll have a lot to handle between the two."

She smiled and caressed my face. "Obi, I'm sure. Their daughter will be here, waiting for them to arrive. Plus, this is experience for a bigger family. If I can take care of both children, then I'll be able to take care of two of our own."

I laughed. "I know you can take care of two, Satine. Well, if you want to try this, I'll support you. We have to wait for those two to discuss it though. They should probably take her to Coruscant to get tested as Force-sensitive. Both of her parents are Jedi, so she might be, too."

"We can't let her go to Coruscant! If she is Force-sensitive, they'll keep her there for further training."

I held her close to me. "It will be a few years before they can actually train her, Satine. The same could be said about our daughter, too. She may be Force-sensitive."

"How are you going to explain Airi? Anakin and Ahsoka told the Council that they were having a child."

"I will tell them that a friend of mine passed away and asked me to take care of his child."

"Why can't you tell them? I know you don't want to be expelled, but, Obi, doesn't our daughter mean more than that?"

I sighed. "Of course Airi is more important than being a Jedi. I would give it up in a moment's notice."

She smiled hopefully. "Would you?"

"Yes," I responded without hesitation. All that hope in her face clearly showed that I would be resigning from the order once we returned. I would actually have the chance to be with my daughter for as long as I wanted. "I will speak with the Council when those two are ready to go. I'll be joining you and Airi afterward, my love."

She smiled and kissed me. "The time for that will come, but now we must rest. I hope those two are going to sleep soon..."

We both laughed. Anakin and Ahsoka were definitely two of the loudest lovers I'd ever heard. Anakin hadn't even known about Satine and I when he was in the room next to ours. Those two were clear across the building. Satine cuddled up against me and closed her eyes. I leaned back onto the pillows and wrapped my arms around her. "Good night, darling," I whispered. "I love you."

I saw her smile, but comfortable silence hung in the air afterward until we both fell asleep.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

"I think we were a little loud," Anakin said, laughing.

I smirked. "Possibly. I'm just hoping they don't say anything about it in the morning. What do you think they're doing?"

His eyes widened. "I'd rather not think about them. Let's get some sleep. I think Obi-Wan might want to get back to Coruscant sometime soon. We've been away for a while, especially you."

"Has anything new happened since I left?"

He sighed. "No. Everything is still the same. I'm just happier now that I've got you beside me."

"Well, hopefully you'll still be my master when you bring me back." His face paled and he frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I... I forgot about my... new Padawan."

"You have a new Padawan? Who is she?"

He laughed. "Why would you assume it's a she? Actually, _his_ name is Jaele."

"What's he like?"

"He's like Obi-Wan. He always wants to train and learn."

I laughed. "That's something new for you. Did you teach him anything?"

"Well, I taught him that I have no control on my emotions..."

"What happened?"

He looked away from me and frowned. "I completely lost it. He was putting me down for not teaching him anything. I told him about you, about us."

I pulled his face back to me and kissed him lightly. "That just shows that you have feeling. You aren't steeled to the point where you feel nothing, Anakin."

"I've always had feelings. They get messed with sometimes or I completely lose them."

He pulled me closer to him. I could feel a bit of fear inside of him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and kissed my cheek. "I just don't want to lose you again. I lost you to the dark side and I left you behind on Mustafar. I've felt empty all this time, but now that I have you again, I feel complete."

"Anakin," I began, kissing him. "I knew that you'd come back for me. I never lost hope. The thought of being with you again was what kept me going. Sure, things were a little hard after I made you leave, but your face and voice got me through everything."

"I will never leave you behind again. You or Kaimi. I need you both to survive."

"I won't let you leave us behind. We need you, too. She is going to need her father and I need you because I love you too much."

He laughed and sighed. "We're almost inseparable now. I'm going to have to figure out what I'm going to do with Jaele when we get back. You and I need to discuss Kaimi. Satine doesn't mind watching her for a while, but I'm leaving the decision up to you."

"Do you think it would be better for her if we left her here?"

"I don't know," he said, shaking his head. "It might be, but she won't get to know us as well as she would if we kept her with us. I just don't want the Council to test her for Force-sensitivity. I want her to have a normal life."

I laughed. "With two Jedi as parents, I don't think she'll have a normal life. We'd have to give everything up for her if we wanted that. If she becomes a Jedi, she could always be with us. Huh, maybe she'd be my Padawan."

He smirked. "That's if you become a Knight before she's a Padawan."

"I'll become a Knight one day. Once you become a Master."

"I'll never become a Master, Ahsoka. I'm not a very good teacher. I can't hold down a Padawan or teach them the proper techniques that they're supposed to learn from me."

"You'll become a Master. I know it," I said, kissing him. "I'm tired, Ani."

He kissed my forehead and smiled. "Good night, my love." He laid back down and I cuddled against him. His arms wrapped around me and we fell asleep.


	17. The Order's Begun

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I woke up to this annoying beeping. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, yawning at the same time. I reached over the side of the bed and grabbed my comlink off of the floor. There was an incoming holomessage. "Skywalker here," I yawned.

"_Master! It's Jaele! Where have you been?_"

"Uh... away."

"_You've been gone for a month. The Council is very, very upset. Is Master Kenobi with you also?_"

I got off of the bed and walked out of the room, making my way to Obi-Wan and Satine's room. I knocked lightly on the door. After a few moments, I heard shuffling and then Obi-Wan appeared at the door. "What is it?" he whispered.

"Jaele."

"Let me speak with him," he commanded, taking my comlink. "Jaele, hello," he greeted.

"_Master Kenobi! I'm glad you and my master are all right. Where have you two been? The Council is disturbed by your actions._"

"We had some business to attend to. Nothing that you need to worry about, Jaele. Tell the Council we'll be back soon."

He handed the com back to me. "_Did you find her?_"

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"_Did you find your girlfriend? Your baby's mother?_"

I looked at Obi-Wan, curiously. How did Jaele know where we were going? I hadn't told him. "Jaele, how do you –"

"He's a Sith! Satine, get Airi out of here! Anakin, get Ahsoka and Kaimi! Get off the com!"

I shut it off and immediately ran back to the room Ahsoka and I shared. "Snips!" I yelled, bursting through the door.

She lurched into a sitting position on the bed, looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"We need to leave now," I said quickly, carefully grabbing Kaimi and cradling her in my arms. I watched Ahsoka quickly dress herself in a nightgown.

We ran out of the room and met Obi-Wan and Satine in the living room area. "What in the Force is going on, you two?"

"Satine," I began. "My Padawan is a Sith. All of us need to leave immediately."

Ahsoka looked at me with such horror on her face. "How... how is he a Sith? Wouldn't someone have sensed it?"

"Even the wisest can be deceived," Obi-Wan said, sounding rather upset.

He wrapped his arm around Satine and led them out of the building. Ahsoka grabbed my arm since I was holding Kaimi and I led her out, following behind Obi-Wan. We silently ran to a ship that was hidden in the gardens. We all made it in and I handed Kaimi off to Ahsoka.

Obi-Wan joined me in the cockpit and we began prepping the ship for take-off. "I guess we're going back to Coruscant sooner than we'd planned."

Ahsoka was in the back, watching the navigation system. "Uh, Anakin, there's several ships closing in on our position."

"Force! I can't get this – Got it!" I slammed the flight wheel and we began to fly up. "Both of you, strap yourselves in. We're going to jump into hyperspace as soon as I get out of the atmosphere. Obi-Wan, contact the Council. Tell them to surround Jaele with caution." I focused on the steering while Obi-Wan made the message. I turned around quickly to look at the two women and children in the back. They were strapped in safely. "Launching," I announced. Obi-Wan pulled his straps across his chest in preparation, as did I, and I launched the ship.

I relaxed as I saw the swirls of hyperspace surrounding the ship. I closed my eyes, feeling Obi-Wan's hand rest on my shoulder moments after. "It'll all be okay now, Anakin. Satine, Ahsoka, and the children are safe with us."

I sighed. "How are you going to explain Airi and Satine?"

"Well, they'll be... upset at first, but I'm going to tell them the truth. I'm going to resign."

"Huh," I laughed. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when General Kenobi resigned from his Jedi duties on account of having a wife and daughter."

He smirked and lightly punched my shoulder. "Trust me, I never thought I would see the day when General Skywalker would fall in love with his apprentice and have a child with her."

"Ah, we're even."

"If you'd both mind, the babies are sleeping," Satine growled.

Obi-Wan and I both chuckled and focused on the controls. "How are they still asleep?" I whispered, laughing. We had practically yelled the entire time we were evacuating the area.

"No idea," he sighed. "Perhaps Kaimi was comfortable in your arms and Airi was comfortable in Satine's."

I rolled my eyes. "I hardly believe that I had anything to do with keeping Kaimi asleep. Although she does seem pretty quiet when I hold her..."

"Satine, are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked, turning around.

"Yes, my love. I'm fine as is Airi."

"I'm fine, too," Ahsoka muttered.

I put the controls on autopilot and went into the back. I took Kaimi from Ahsoka and planted a loving kiss on Ahsoka's lips. "I know you're fine, Snips," I laughed.

"You haven't called me Snips in a while, Skyguy."

"Eh," I shrugged. "Let's get back to normal, shall we?"

"Normal with a child."

"You... know what I mean," I laughed. She stood and walked up to me, kissing me. I leaned into her and began to deepen the kiss.

I heard Satine chuckle behind Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sigh in the cockpit. "Oh, come on, you two."

Ahsoka and I pulled apart and laughed. We smiled at each other and shared one last kiss before I sat beside her, holding our daughter. Kaimi fit perfectly in my arms, causing me to smile.

Several hours passed and everyone, with the exception of Obi-Wan and me, were sleeping. He and I had to pilot the ship while the ladies held the children. Satine had placed Airi and Kaimi on a bed down the hallway. The two of them were resting in the back.

"Coming out of hyperspace now," I whispered to Obi-Wan.

He nodded and we pulled out of hyperspace. "Incoming transmission."

I hit the button to open up the transmission. It looked recorded. "This message is for all remaining Jedi. Leave Coruscant, do not come to the Jedi temple."

Obi-Wan and I shared a look of concern and confusion. What was going on in Coruscant? Were the Sith down there? "We need to stop them!" I yelled.

"No, Anakin! They told us not to come. Obviously something large is happening. It could mean the end of the Jedi, the end of our children, Anakin. Are you willing to risk your daughter for whatever is happening down there?"

I sighed and looked down. "No. I'm not willing to risk any lives on this ship. What are we going to do then?"

Another transmission was coming in, from the Senate building. Obi-Wan opened the channel and Master Yoda appeared. "_Master Kenobi, good to see you, it is._"

"Master Yoda, what's happened?"

"_The Sith Lord, revealed himself, he has. The Chancellor, it is._" My jaw dropped, and if it could extend further, it would have hit the ground. There was no way that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord. Obi-Wan looked at me and I continued to stare at the hologram of Master Yoda. "_A shock to us all, this is. In orbit, you are?_"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "Do you need us to pick you up? Are there any other remaining Jedi?"

He shook his head. "_No others, there are._"

_Padme._ I jetted the ship down into the atmosphere of Coruscant.

"Anakin! What are you doing?"

I chose not to answer him. The ship was plunging downward, heading directly onto a landing strip. I wasn't aiming for it; I was using it as a base. If I slowed down enough by the time I reached it, I wouldn't destroy the Senate building.

I was beginning to slow before reaching the strip. I pulled up lightly and directed the ship toward the Senate building. I flew up to the balcony where Padme stayed. Once we were on that balcony, I put the ramp down and ran.

I came off of the ship and saw Padme's apartment as a disaster. "Padme! Shmi!"

"Daddy!" I heard a voice yell from the corner.

I ran over to her and picked her up. "I'm glad you're okay. Where's your mom?"

"Some mean men took her. Mommy told me to hide."

I ran my hand through her hair. "It's okay now. We'll get her back, I promise."

I ran around grabbing supplies that all of us could use, luckily Padme had things made and ready to eat. I picked Shmi up and ran her back into the ship. Satine and Obi-Wan looked shocked. "Um, Anakin, who is this?"

"My daughter."

He looked very confused and shocked. He wanted answers; I couldn't explain everything right now because we had to find Master Yoda and Padme. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later."

I put Shmi on the floor and ran into the cockpit, closing the hatch and prepping the ship for flight. Ahsoka pulled Shmi close to her and hugged her.

"You're safe now," she whispered.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your daddy's friend. This is my daughter, Kaimi."

"She's pretty just like you!"

I smiled and flew the ship off of the balcony. "Where's Master Yoda?"

"He's in an alley way in lower Coruscant."

I nodded and flew in the direction of the lower areas. My comlink began to beep. "Skywalker here."

"_Anakin!_"

"Padme? Where are you?"

"_The Jedi temple. He's holding all of the Senate members here. I need you to get Shmi and get her to safety, please._"

"I have Shmi, Padme. She's safe. We're picking up Master Yoda and then we're coming for you."

"_No! You can't. Save yourselves, please. Get away from Coruscant. Keep your daughter safe._"

I wasn't listening to a word she was saying at this point. I was going to save her. Shmi needed her real mother. I didn't want to take that away from her despite personal conflicts Padme and I have.

We landed in an alley way and I opened the hatch, putting the landing ramp down. The green master walked up the ramp and onto the ship. Once he saw all of the passengers we had on board, his eyes widened. "Duchess? Ahsoka? Children?"

"We'll explain later," Obi-Wan and I said at the same time.

I lifted the ship off of the ground and began heading toward the Jedi temple. "Anakin," Obi-Wan said, anger seeping into his voice. "She told us to get out of here, not to go after her."

"You know me. I don't follow orders most of the time. Plus, my daughter needs her mother. Both of them need their own mother." I felt Master Yoda's confusion intensify, but he'd have to wait just a little bit longer before we answered any of his questions. We landed near the temple and I lurched from my seat. "Ahsoka, Satine, and Obi-Wan, stay here. Master Yoda, come with me."

Obi-Wan looked upset, as did Ahsoka, but they would listen. The three of them needed to protect the children. Master Yoda and I would kill the Sith Lord. I don't care if he was one of my closest allies before. Yoda and I ran into the temple and made our way toward one of the larger rooms. I could sense all of the life inside it. "The next person who tries to escape will die a very slow and painful death," I heard Palpatine say.

"Skywalker, ready, you are?"

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, clearing my mind. "Yes."

"Like what you see, you may not."

I opened my eyes. "Let's do this, Master. I'm ready." We charged into the room, lightsabers ignited and ready.


	18. The Prophecy Redone

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

The doors burst open. I heard gunfire. As soon as it began, it ended. Several of the Senators were on the floor, lifeless. The Chancellor... or rather, the Sith Lord, was standing at the head of the room with Clone Troopers surrounding the room. Yoda and I could easily take out all of the troopers, but we didn't want to hurt the remaining survivors.

I looked around the room and then internally sighed. Padme was still alive. She was near the center of the room, ducking down. "Ah, there are Jedi left. What brings you here?"

I began formulating the number of seconds that I would have to take out the blasters before they had a chance to shoot the Senators. There were five troopers... five guns. Five different angles that could kill any one of us in this room. "Master, glad to see you could make it."

I looked down at the boy that had only been my Padawan for a short time. "Jaele."

"Ready, Skywalker?" Yoda whispered.

I nodded and jumped into the air, landing beside two of the troopers, taking them out in seconds. I lurched backwards and killed two more. That left one. I spun around and he was gone. Where was he? "Anakin –"

My eyes widened as I saw the trooper holding Padme at gunpoint.

"If he makes any sudden movements, kill her," Palpatine ordered.

Yoda was going to attack Palpatine, but he hadn't had the chance, possibly foreseeing that he would be unsuccessful. He would need my focus to help him destroy the Sith Lord. I wondered if this was my destiny. I was to destroy the Sith Lord, but at what costs? Was I to die, was Padme? My children? Ahsoka? I couldn't answer any of those questions right now. Palpatine looked at Yoda and smiled. "Was this as you planned, Master Jedi?"

I closed my eyes and raised my hand, beginning to Force-choke the last trooper. He dropped his gun and began to claw at his neck. I ran my lightsaber through him, killing the last of the troopers. Padme ran to me and hugged me. I was surprised that I had instinctively returned that hug with one arm, since the other was holding my lightsaber.

"Skywalker." I turned back to Yoda, who had begun fighting the Sith Lord. I released Padme and ran to join the fight. Palpatine sent a wave of Force lightning at me, sending me to the ground, pain wracking all over my body. I had thrown my lightsaber upon being hit, so I focused on bringing it back to me. It came and I began to block the lightning.

Yoda was jumping around the room, finding the perfect angle to attack from since Palpatine's attention was locked on me for the moment. "You were meant to be my apprentice," he yelled. "You became a failed cause once you changed the prophecy. You weren't meant to be with your Padawan or have a child with her. You were meant to be with the Senator, have twins, and then become a monstrous machine."

"I'm known for being a failure," I said through clenched teeth. His Force powers were beginning to overwhelm me. I hoped that Yoda would attack in the next few seconds.

"You were meant to become Darth Vader, not remain Anakin Skywalker. Padme was to die in order for you to join me."

I took a chance at glancing in Padme's direction. She was being overwhelmed by Clones that had just arrived. "Yoda!" I yelled, pain stinging my arm.

He looked up from his position on a wall and jumped toward Padme. He instantly killed a few, but there were more. Padme picked up a blaster and began to help Yoda. I felt my arm shaking. I couldn't hold the lightning off much longer. The position on the floor wasn't going to do me any good in the long run. I groaned in pain as my arm was beginning to give out. Then the Force stopped. My arm fell to the floor, my lightsaber deactivated beside it.

I looked up and saw Padme at my side in her shooting position. She had just shot the Sith Lord. She was waiting for him to move, so she could shoot again. I couldn't feel any life coming from the Sith a small distance away from me. My head began to ache as several images entered my mind.

I clutched my head in agony as the images began to flash rapidly. This looked like what Palpatine had been talking about. I was to become a Sith, kill younglings, kill Padme... I would have killed so many people. The faces of my would-have-been children appeared... a boy and a girl. Neither of them would come into existence because I hadn't done as I was destined to.

"Anakin," Padme sighed, frantic. "Talk to me."

I tried to push the images away, but more kept coming into view. Obi-Wan and I were fighting on a planet of lava – Mustafar. I had lost, burning as Obi-Wan walked away. I saw myself as a towering, black droid. I saw myself die to save my son. The images disappeared and I gasped. "Palpatine... put the images of the prophecy I was supposed to fulfill in my mind."

She hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you came to save me. Thank you."

"Are you upset about –?"

"If we had stayed as we were, I wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't be here, Ahsoka wouldn't be here..."

"Kaimi wouldn't be here," I replied sadly.

"Kaimi?"

"My daughter with Ahsoka."

She smiled. "I'm glad that she's all right. Is Shmi okay?"

"Everyone is on the ship waiting for us." I spun around the room for a moment, searching for Jaele. He was nowhere to be found. Padme picked Yoda up and we ran outside. I heard blaster fire and panicked. I put every bit of the Force into my sprint and made it out there in time to see Obi-Wan drop to his knees.

"No!" I yelled, fury building. I ran into a jump and sliced the clone's head off. "Obi-Wan," I gasped, pulling him close to my chest.

"I'm fine, just a..." he flinched in pain. "Slight injury."

I dragged him up the ramp without hurting him and began to bandage his side where he had been shot.

I looked around and saw no one else here after I had finished bandaging him. "Ahsoka! Satine!"

After a few seconds, Ahsoka's head poked out of a room. "Anakin!" She ran out to me with Kaimi in her arms, Shmi and Satine trailing behind her. All three children were alive and well, as were their mothers. Padme and Yoda came up the ramp and joined us. Shmi ran to her mother and they embraced. I sat down and held my head in my hands for a few moments. I needed that much time to relax and clear my mind. I felt Ahsoka sit beside me and rest her head on my shoulder, placing her hand on my knee. I pulled my head back and looked at her. She was smiling at me. "You're such a good man and father, Anakin. You saved all of us today."

I smiled. "But Padme took the glory in killing the Sith Lord."

Ahsoka and I looked up at Padme and laughed. She was smiling at us, holding Shmi in her arms. "You distracted him. I just shot him. You deserve the credit."

"No, you do, Padme."

"Okay! You both deserve the credit," Obi-Wan gasped. "You distracted, she shot. You both killed him."

All of the women and I laughed. "Oh, go rest, old man."

He smirked at me, causing me to laugh yet again. "I'm only a few years older than you, young man."

I went up to the cockpit and put autopilot on, setting a course for the atmosphere of Coruscant. I had no idea as to where we would go just yet. I came into the back with the rest of my friends. "Where do we go from here?"

"I... would like to go to Naboo, to be with my family," Padme said.

"I don't mind Naboo," Ahsoka and Satine said simultaneously.

Obi-Wan and I exchanged a look. It looks as though all of us would be heading to Naboo. "Master Yoda?" I asked, looking at him.

"To Naboo, I will go. A different place, I will stay in."

I nodded and went to set a course in for Naboo. Obi-Wan joined me in his seat. "You did a great job today, Anakin. You saved us and helped kill the Sith Lord."

"Palpatine showed me what my prophecy was. It was all that would have happened if I hadn't fallen in love with Ahsoka."

"What would have happened?"

"I would have become a Sith myself, had twins with Padme, killed her and younglings... dueled you on Mustafar. That duel would have turned me into a droid by the name of Darth Vader," I whispered, not wanting anyone in the back to hear it just yet.

"I would have turned you into a droid?"

"Not intentionally. You meant to kill me. You sliced my legs off, causing me to fall down the rocky hill and catch on fire. I wouldn't be able to breathe and live like that, so I was placed in a suit to regulate my body... keep me alive. I would be a droid." I looked down at my gloved, mechanical hand. "It's bad enough that I have this to live with..."

Obi-Wan looked and felt saddened. "I would have sent you to your death. Anakin, I'm so sorry –"

"Don't be," I laughed. "I'm still here, aren't I? We're all alive."

"If I killed you... I would never be able to live with myself."

"Then don't kill me," I teased. "Hey, at least you don't have to worry about resigning now."

"I won't. The four of us and our children are all that's left of the Jedi. We must preserve this, create more Jedi."

"I don't think Master Yoda agrees with that..."

"He'll change his mind once I tell him that I have a daughter of my own and that you have two."

We arrived on Naboo several hours later. All of us went to Padme's lakeside home, resting for a while. I remembered marrying Padme here. As soon as she and I entered the area where it happened, we both looked at each other. We shared a look of mutual discomfort being in this area, but she smiled. "This is where you and Ahsoka will get married."

"I like it. It's a beautiful spot," I said, returning her smile. "Wait, how did you know that we're getting married?"

"The three of us talked while you flew us here."

"I'm sure that drove Yoda insane."

She punched my arm lightly. "No, it didn't."

Master Yoda called Obi-Wan and I to him. The women took the children into different rooms to put them to bed while the three of us talked. "Now, the time is, for explanations."

Obi-Wan motioned for me to begin and I sighed. "Padme and I were married five years ago and then we divorced. She had my child, Shmi, a few months after I left her. I didn't find out that I had a daughter until a few months ago. Ahsoka and I had another daughter, Kaimi, a few weeks ago on Mandalore."

I turned to Obi-Wan and mimicked his motion. "Duchess Satine and I are married; we have been for a few months. She and I had a daughter, Airi, who is now a little over three months old."

Yoda sighed. "Made to be broken, rules are. Made to be rethought, they are."

"You're going to rethink the Jedi rules?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued.

"Yes. Allowed to love, a Jedi will be. Allowed this is, by seeing you two."

I felt a smile creep onto my face, Obi-Wan's probably the same. "Thank you, Master Yoda," we said, bowing.

He smiled. "A new mission, we have."

"A mission already?" I complained.

"Find Jaele Kide, we must. A threat, he may become."

Obi-Wan and I glanced at each other. He nodded at me and I looked back at Yoda. "We'll do whatever it takes to keep everyone safe. I will personally hunt him down for what he's done."

Yoda sighed and nodded. Obi-Wan looked at me concerned. I shrugged after the conversation was finished and went to find Ahsoka. She and I needed to spend some time together after all that had happened today.

Order Sixty-Six had taken place, but had not gone as it should have. I was glad that everything had changed.


	19. Preparation

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I was beginning to worry about Anakin. He was one hundred and ten percent stressed out. I hate seeing him like this, especially when he's asleep. His sleep doesn't look very peaceful...We've been on Naboo for a month, free of our Jedi duties. Even without the constant missions being assigned to us, he's stressed...

He wakes up every night before Kaimi does and takes her out of the room to prepare her bottle. He lets me sleep because he loves me, but it's beginning to wear him down. He's obsessed with protecting everyone and taking Jaele out.

We never have time to spend with each other. He hasn't kissed me passionately in days, nor has he made love to me since that night on Mandalore. He and Obi-Wan were always out and about. I had no idea what they were up to, but Satine and Padme kept me company. The three of us conversed about several odd topics, like flowers and colors. I had no idea what the purpose of those questions was, but we had nothing better to talk about while we were watching our children.

Tonight, I woke up before Anakin had the chance to. I crept out of the bed and took Kaimi out into the living room area. I prepared her bottle and waited for her to wake up. Once she was awake, I began to feed her and rock her slowly, like Anakin does.

I sat down on the red, circular loveseat and cuddled Kaimi closer to me. She felt so warm. Her closeness was welcomed because Anakin had become so distant. I felt Kaimi fall into a very deep sleep. I smiled and leaned my head back, closing my eyes.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered.

"Mm?"

"Let me take her back to our room," he said calmly. I nodded without opening my eyes and felt his strong hands take her into his arms. I heard his footsteps retreat into our room and then return after a few moments. He sat beside me on the loveseat and held my hand. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I could ask you the same," I whispered without moving.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. You know that I love you with all of my heart. Nothing can ever change that."

I sat up slowly and opened my eyes. "You don't hold me or kiss me or show me that you love me. You're always tired and stressed. I hate seeing you like this, Anakin."

He kissed my lips lightly and slowly. "Just be patient for a few more days, okay?" I sighed and pulled away from him. I looked away and closed my eyes. I felt him get closer and wrap his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry that I'm not telling you anything, but you need to be patient. You'll see what I've been stressed out about in a few days."

I didn't reply. I leaned back against him, resting against his chest. He kissed my montrals and stroked my lekku. He picked me up and carried me back into our room. He covered me up and went to lay beside me. I turned over when the bed dipped so that I was facing him. His eyes met mine and he smiled weakly at me. I scooted closer to him and kissed him.

Our kiss became passionate, but he didn't go much further. His hands moved across my back or down my legs, but that's as far as he went. I internally sighed and climbed on top of him, not removing my lips from his. I began to undress him and he took the hint. Within moments, we were both undressed and he had flipped me over onto my back.

He went back to normal and began kissing me the way he used to and then he made love to me.

**POV: Obi-Wan Kenobi**

"Ugh, Force..."

I felt and heard Satine chuckle beside me. "At least they aren't screaming tonight."

"They're still so blasted loud. What do you think they'd do if I began to bang on the door?"

"I wouldn't recommend that, my love," she laughed. "You'd be closer to them."

That was a very good point. I would definitely be closer to them if I went up to their door. It was bad enough that I could hear them from down the hall, but being _there_ was worse. "How does Kaimi sleep through that?"

"I'm not sure." I rolled over onto my side to face my wife. She smiled at me. "At least their relationship is getting back on track. All the secrecy was tearing it apart. Are his plans almost ready?"

"I sure hope so. He and I have spent hours searching for the right colors. We finally found some today. You and Padme have to ask her about a dress without seeming so obvious and then you'll have to buy it. Anakin offered to give you the credits for it, but he doesn't want to see it just yet."

"Do Togrutas have specific traditions that they have to follow?"

"Uh..."

She chuckled. "I take that as you have no clue. Do either of you men have _any _information on Togrutas?"

"Anakin knows her better than me."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Men."

"I may not go into details and such, but you know you love me."

"Of course I love you, Obi." She kissed me and I smiled. We both came closer to hold each other and then went back to sleep.

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I was breathing quickly after Anakin had finished. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too, Ahsoka," he whispered, kissing my lips with an amazing amount of Force. He pulled me close to him, holding me tightly. I nuzzled into his neck and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me back and then I fell asleep.

**The next morning.**

There was a knock on our door. Anakin woke up and sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He got off of the bed and dressed himself, leaning over to kiss me quickly before leaving.

"All set?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mhm."

Anakin closed the door without making too much noise. Where were they going this early in the morning? I sighed and sat up. I dressed myself in a red nightgown and looked into Kaimi's crib. She was still sound asleep.

I walked out into the living room area to see Satine and Padme drinking tea. I joined them on the long couch. "Good morning," they both said, smiling at me.

"Good morning," I repeated, smiling weakly.

"I heard that you two had a good night," Satine teased, laughing lightly.

I felt the blush creeping into my lekku. I looked at Padme who was smiling widely, trying not to laugh. "Were we that loud?"

"Oh, yes, but not as loud as you were on Mandalore. Obi was thankful for that much."

I sighed and smiled. "I'm sorry. I'll try to be quieter next time."

"We know about the strain that's been put on your relationship. If things get better, then so be it. You two can be as loud as you want as long as you relationship doesn't fall."

"Our relationship is just fine! What makes you think that it was strained?"

"He's always out with Obi."

"Speaking of which, where do they keep going?"

"Neither of us knows," Padme interrupted. "They just wake up and disappear."

I sighed. "There's something going on. I just want to know what. He said that it'll be a few more days and that I have to be patient, but it's killing me. I want to know what's going on! Is he seeing another woman?"

I was honestly beginning to think that he was with someone else. Naboo is a beautiful place full of beautiful people... "How about we all go out for some fresh air?" Satine offered.

Padme and I shared and look and nodded. "Sure."

Satine and I began packing bottles for our babies while Padme packed snacks for the three of us and Shmi. We were ready to go in about ten minutes. We all left and went into Theed.

Shmi was walking beside Padme, holding her hand. Satine and I held our children, carrying them all the while. We passed by some shops that had beautiful clothing. I saw a shop selling wedding dresses. Anakin and I would probably be getting officially married in a few months since he had proposed to me about a month and a half ago.

"Can we go in there?" I asked, pointing in the direction of the shop.

"Certainly," Satine answered.

"I just want to take a look around."

"That sounds just fine, Ahsoka. I did the same after Obi proposed to me." I smiled at her and she returned it. We wandered into the shop.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"_She's looking at dresses right now._"

"Thanks, Padme. We're watching from a tower. Just let me know how much it costs, all right?" I replied into my comlink.

"_Sure thing. You know that Satine won't let you pay for it._"

"That's why I have you spying for me. You'll tell me how much it is and which one it is... I'll swoop in later and pick it up. I need a place to hide it."

"_I could take it to my parents' house._"

"That sounds great."

"_Padme, are you coming?_" That was Ahsoka.

"_Yes, of course, Ahsoka. I was going to feed Shmi really quick. I'll step out for a moment, but I will definitely be back to see your selection._"

"Nice," I whispered into the comlink.

"_You're just lucky that she didn't catch me talking to you._"

"_Mommy, who are you talking to?_"

"Shmi, it's daddy," I laughed.

"_Daddy? Where are you?_"

I looked at Obi-Wan and he nodded. "Go ahead."

I jumped from the tower and landed beside them.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, kiddo." I knelt down and she ran into my arms.

"Ahsoka is going to see you," Padme warned. "I thought you wanted to stay in the shadows while she shopped."

"I am. She doesn't know I'm here. As far as she knows, you're feeding Shmi. You should be feeding Shmi."

She pulled some food out of her pack and gave them to Shmi. Shmi took them gratefully and began munching happily on whatever it was that she was eating. I stood up and Padme hugged me. "You're a great father, Anakin. You're going to make a great husband for Ahsoka."

"Anakin?"

I turned around. "Ahsoka?"

She had this look of horror on her face. "Are you getting back with her?"

"No! Ahsoka, listen –"

She began running away with tears in her eyes. Satine came out of the shop with Kaimi and Airi. She looked at me and sighed. "Does she think I'm cheating on her?"

"Yes," Satine replied sadly.

I sighed and clutched my head in my hand. "_Anakin, is everything all right?_"

"Obi-Wan, get down here," I ordered into the com.

He jumped from the tower, landing beside Satine and kissing her cheek. "What happened?"

"Ahsoka thinks I'm leaving her for Padme."

"Oh, dear. Did she pick out a dress, Satine?"

"Yes, Obi," she answered, holding Kaimi out for me to take. I took my daughter and cradled her in my arms.

"Well, let's see it." We all walked into the shop and Satine pointed out the dress that Ahsoka had picked out. It was beautiful. I could picture her in it now, even though I shouldn't have seen the dress to begin with. "So we have the colors for decorations and her dress. Now we need Anakin's suit," Obi-Wan teased, turning to me.

"Oh, yeah... I forgot about my own suit."

"I know, that's why I brought it up. You're too busy making this perfect for Ahsoka that you forgot about yourself."

Satine laughed and rested her free hand on my shoulder. "You're a good man."

"If Ahsoka thinks I'm cheating on her, maybe we should push the date up a bit. Maybe... today?"

"Today?" Satine and Padme said.

"Yeah."

The two women shared a look for a moment; Obi-Wan looked at me confused. Both women nodded. "We can definitely get this all set up for you, Anakin."

I smiled. I pulled out my credits and paid for the dress. I took the dress and we went outside. "All right. Satine and Obi-Wan will go back to the lake house and watch the kids. Padme, I need you to prepare Ahsoka. As for me, I need a suit..."

Obi-Wan laughed, but they all nodded in unison. Obi-Wan took Kaimi in his arm and Shmi grabbed his free hand. He and Satine left with the three children.

Padme turned to me and sighed. "I'm sorry, Anakin. I had no idea that she would think you were coming back to me. You know that I want you to be happy. Ahsoka makes you happy, so I'm doing my best to make this the perfect experience for you both."

I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Padme. Things didn't work out between us in a relationship, but this is perfect. I'm glad we came together, especially for Shmi."

"She needs you. I won't take her away from you, but I don't want you to forget about her now that you've begun a family with Ahsoka."

"I can't forget about my daughters or their mothers. Padme, I don't love you the way I used to, but I do care about you. You're like my –"

"Sister with your child?"

"Not what I was thinking, but all right."

"Okay, get out of here. Go find a suit. I'll get Ahsoka ready."

I smiled and handed the dress to her. I ran off into another shop and spent a few minutes deciding on what suit would match Ahsoka's dress.


	20. A Beautiful Surprise

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

I ran and cried the entire time I was running. Was Anakin really leaving me to go back to Padme? I ran past a fountain that looked beautiful. I was out of breath because I hadn't stopped running for several minutes. I relaxed beside it and put my hand inside of it. It felt really cool, not like... _Kaimi_. I left her with Satine! Oh, my anger toward Anakin made me forget all about my daughter...

I got up and began running back toward the shops. I hoped that Satine was still here.

I rounded a corner and ran into someone's back.

"Hey!" the figure turned around angrily. It was Anakin. When he saw that it was me, his glare softened and he hugged me. "Hey…"

I cried into his shoulder, but I did return the hug. I loved him and I guess some part of him loved me. I guess I could understand that he would want Padme. She's a beautiful human... I'm just a Togruta. He kissed my montrals. I looked up at him and he smiled widely. "Hey, Ani." He had something on his arm. It was inside of a large plastic cover. "What's this?"

"You'll see later."

"Anakin," I sighed. "If you want to go back to her, just tell me, okay? I'll understand. She had your child, too."

"I do _not _want to go back to Padme. Yes, she had my child, but I didn't know about her for almost five years. I knew you were having my child and I made sure that I was always here for you when I could be. I love _you, _Ahsoka. There is no one else that I am romantically capable of falling for right now. I love you too much."

He kissed my forehead lightly and I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Anakin. All of this stress is getting to me. I never get to spend any time with you. You're always out with Obi-Wan..." I paused. "You're not –"

"No, no, no," he replied quickly, as if trying to reassure me before I could start doubting him again. I smiled weakly and nodded. "You'll see everything later tonight, my love. You'll love it. Trust me." I felt my expression become confused. Did he actually know that I was going to love whatever it was he has been doing? Well, I'm hoping so. I don't want to disappoint him when he's been working so hard. I can't wait to see whatever _it _is tonight. "Let's... head back to the lake house. Satine took Kaimi there."

I nodded and took his hand in mine, intertwining our fingers. I grasped his metallic ones, and they felt…different, but I would get used to them. That mechanical hand was his, so I_ would_ get used to it. I could tell that he was up to something. It wasn't my birthday... no surprise. There was no holiday...

What was he up to?

We walked in peaceful silence all the way back to the lake house. He kissed me lightly, but passionately outside of it. As he slowly pulled away, I saw him smile widely. I laughed and smiled at him. "Daddy!"

We both turned around to see Shmi. It felt kind of weird seeing his daughter. It had been a real shocker to find out from Padme that they had a child while I was having one.

"Hey, kid," he smiled. She ran to him and he caught her in his arms and picked her up. He spun her around once and then laughed. I hoped that he would be that energetic when our daughter grew up...

I wasn't paying attention to them. "What's wrong?"

My attention snapped to him. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"Yes, you are. Talk to me, Ahsoka."

I sighed. "Anakin, I am not –"

He interrupted me by kissing me. "Don't deny it, love. I can read you like an open book... and sense it, too."

"I'll talk to you later, Mr. Secretive."

"Ah, so now you're being secretive?" he teased, smirking.

"Mhm," I replied, walking into the lake house.

"Oh, I see how it is." Shmi ran past me with Anakin's plastic bag trailing behind her. That was a bad sign. I decided not to turn around.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he began to tickle me. I began crying out, pleading for him to stop. We both laughed uncontrollably. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into our room. Kaimi was sound asleep in the crib. He shushed me and put me on the bed. I giggled and kissed his hand.

He crawled on top of me and leaned down, kissing my montrals and lekku. I moaned and ran my fingers through his hair. There was a knock on the door. He kept kissing me. "Hey, are you two busy?"

"Go away, Padme," Anakin moaned. I giggled and pushed him off of me lightly. He rolled onto his side and held my hand.

"Come in," I called out, not waking Kaimi.

Padme entered and looked at us awkwardly. "Was I interrupting something?"

"No," I said. I saw Anakin nod with a serious face. I laughed and punched him lightly in the stomach.

Padme smiled when she saw how playful we were with each other. "Hey, Ahsoka, I need you for a few minutes."

"For what?"

She looked at Anakin. "You'll see. Come with me."

I cautiously got off of the bed, looking back at Anakin. He smiled warmly at me and I went out of the door with Padme. "What's going on?"

"Just follow me."

We entered her room. Shmi was asleep on the bed. There was a large dresser in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and opened it. There was the wedding dress that I had chosen earlier. How did she know that it was the one I wanted? "How...?"

"Get dressed. I want to see it on you."

"Why now? We aren't officially getting married for a few more months."

"I just want to see if adjustments need to be made for you, Ahsoka."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, that sounds wonderful. Thank you, Padme."

I grabbed the dress gingerly and went into the refresher. I put it on and it fit perfectly. I smiled at myself in the mirror. I did actually look good in white.

Padme knocked and asked if she could come in. I allowed her entrance and she stared at me in awe. "Wow, Ahsoka. You look beautiful. Now, we're going to test the makeup. I want to experiment with it before the big day. I don't want to mess it up on the day of. This is practice."

I allowed her to seat me in front of the mirror and take out her makeup kits. She went to town and back with it. I could tell that she was thoroughly enjoying herself. I smiled, allowing her to play with my face.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Anakin, come on. Padme is getting her dressed," Obi-Wan ordered, rushing into my room.

"Is everything set up outside? Is it just the way I showed you?"

He sighed. "Yes, Anakin. Satine and I personally took care of it. Everything is just as it should be."

"But what if she doesn't like it?"

"Anakin. Relax. Breathe in and out. She'll love it. You're getting yourself too worked up. Everything is perfect. The sun will begin setting once Padme is done fixing her up.

"Do you happen to know what Padme said to her?"

"Satine does. She won't tell me..."

"Daddy?" Shmi entered the room, looking tired.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "Were you sleeping?"

"Where did mommy go?"

"She's helping Ahsoka with something. Do you want to stay in here with Obi-Wan and me?"

She nodded, crawling into my lap. She rested her head on my chest and pulled her legs up to her chest. I ran my hand through her dark, blonde hair. She closed her eyes and smiled. I stroked her back until she was completely asleep and then I placed her on my bed. I covered her up after propping her up against the pillows. "What a good father you are."

"Shut up, Obi-Wan."

He chuckled. "All right. Now, where is this suit you bought?"

I looked around. "Shmi had it." I sighed and put my face in my palm. "It's probably in Padme's room. I'll be right back."

I stood and walked out of my room, silently creeping into Padme's room. I walked up to the large dresser that was almost like a wardrobe. I opened it and there my suit was, hanging along the side. I pulled it off of the hangar and silently ran back into my room. "Let me see it." I smirked and handed it to Obi-Wan. "Wow, this looks a lot like mine. Did Satine –"

"No. I actually bought this one. I didn't mean to make it look like yours. I can return it and get another one if you want."

"Don't worry about it. You're stressed out enough as it is. Now, I'm not a very good stylist. You're going to have to fix your own hair and make yourself look decent. Otherwise, I'll drag Satine in here."

"I heard my name and style said," Satine laughed from the other room. She walked in and looked at me. "You get dressed, young man. Afterward, I will meet you in the refresher. We're going to fix you right up."

She went back into the living room. I turned to Obi-Wan and whispered, "I wonder how she's going to _fix _me up without feeling bad. She is your wife."

He smirked. "She's not going –"

"I know. I wouldn't do that anyway. It would be... weird."

"Did you hear that, Satine?"

I sighed and laughed. He joined in and I shook my head. "All right. I'm going to get dressed."

"Satine, he's getting dressed now!"

"She doesn't need to know everything, Obi-Wan," I laughed.

"He's taking his shirt off now. Oh, there goes the rest. Satine! You're missing it!"

The two of us burst into laughter. Satine rushed into the room very dramatically. "Oh, too bad I missed out," she joked. Her expression became slightly serious. "Are you two drunk?"

"I think Obi-Wan is," I said, raising my hands in innocence. "I'm not drinking."

"Obi, are you drunk?"

"Huh?"

I laughed. I decided to walk out of the room before things got out of control. Obi-Wan was probably drunk. He does that on occasion... I undressed myself from my Jedi garments. I couldn't get used to wearing normal clothes because I'd been a Jedi for so long. It was the same with Obi-Wan, but at least he wore different things.

I looked at the suit and stared. I was really doing this. I was going to marry my seventeen year old Padawan. Well, we've been through so much from the start. I was in love with her. Our love intensified once Kaimi arrived. I sighed and smiled at myself in the mirror. I put the suit on and fixed it up. I turned around and opened the door a bit. "Satine, I'm dressed."

She walked in and smiled. "Look at you, handsome. Obi-Wan didn't look as good as you do now."

"I heard that!" he yelled from the other room.

"He's drunk," she laughed, fixing whatever I hadn't done right. She sifted her hands through my hair, making it look messier but halfway decent.

Satine took twenty minutes to get me ready. She hugged me lightly, almost like a relative would. In a way, she was like an older sister to me. I hugged her back and smiled. "Thank you so much, Satine."

"You're welcome, Anakin. I'm glad that we've become so close. Obi-Wan loves being around you and the children."

"I love that all of us are like one big family. It's cozy and heartwarming."

She smiled at me. Had I really just said that? "You're such a sweetheart."

I looked down briefly and smiled. "It's how I feel. I'm overprotective when it comes to defense and combat, but I care and I love just like a normal person does when they're with their friends and family."

"Obi-Wan always spoke highly of you to me. I can completely understand why. There's nothing about you not to like."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," she laughed. "It's time to get out there and wait for your beautiful bride. I'll go check up on her. Hopefully Obi will sober a bit beforehand. The children are all sound asleep. Do you want them to be there?"

"Well, Shmi is the only one who would really understand and comprehend what's going on. Airi and Kaimi are too young."

She nodded and walked back out into the bedroom. I heard her softly asking Shmi if she wanted to watch me do something. "What's daddy going to do?"

"He's going to marry his princess so he can make her his queen."

"Awe, daddy is going to be a king!"

"Yes, he is."

I laughed to myself and sighed. I walked out into the room and Shmi ran to me. I knelt down and hugged her. "Daddy, you're going to be a king!"

"Yep. You're going to be one of my little princesses, Shmi."

"Yay!" she cheered, clapping her hands rapidly.

I took her tiny hand in mine and walked her out onto the space overlooking the lake. It was such a beautiful site, especially at sunset.

I relaxed against a railing, still holding my daughter's hand. The Naboo holy man approached us. He was the same man who married Padme and me. His eyes widened once he saw that it was me. He didn't say anything, but I could feel that he was mocking me. He must think I'm the kind of man to use a woman and find something better and so forth. Satine rushed out. "She's almost ready."

I smiled and nodded. I looked around. The sight was breathtaking. Ahsoka would love it. I had nothing to worry about. This is what Ahsoka wanted and I loved it. I loved creating this scene. I paid for everything with my own credits by selling a few unneeded speeder parts. I sold everything that wasn't important to me so I could make this possible. Yes, Satine offered to help out, but I told her I wanted to do this on my own. This was a special moment for us.

"Padme, why am I walking around in this? Don't you think Anakin will –?"

Ahsoka's eyes met mine and she gasped. Her eyes widened and began to form tears. She smiled at me and I could tell that she was happy. She looked around at everything and took it all in. That smile never left her face. I felt tears forming in my own eyes. She looked beautiful. She always did, but her smile just completed the perfect picture. I've never seen her smile like this.

Obi-Wan walked out and took her hand and wrapped it over his arm. She smiled at him.

Shmi walked over to Padme and held her hand. Satine stood beside Padme as Obi-Wan slowly walked Ahsoka to me. I looked at Padme very briefly and smiled warmly at her. She nodded and smiled.

Once Obi-Wan had brought Ahsoka to me, she stood across from me. Her eyes never left mine. I nodded to the holy man, commanding him to begin speaking. He began by addressing our friends that surrounded us, welcoming them. He said the same words he's repeated at several wedding ceremonies.

Ahsoka and I whispered our 'I do' line. I took her hands in mine. I watched tears slide down her face and felt some of my own run down my face. The holy man finished everything he was to say and I bent down slowly to press my lips against Ahsoka's. I slowly and passionately kissed her, releasing all of my love.

We separated at the same time. I wiped away her tears and kissed her again. This was the happiest moment of our lives. We were surrounded by our friends. I looked down at the new Mrs. Skywalker and smiled. "I love you, Ahsoka Skywalker," I whispered, kissing her.

She wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Anakin. Thank you so much."

Life was beautiful. I had my love beside me, where she would remain for the rest of our lives. Everyone I loved was here. They'd all been here. We all remained strong through the moments of rising and falling.


End file.
